Mia utopia
by Timbi
Summary: E o futuro da Terra? Das pessoas que vivem na Terra? –indaga Mina.Quer saber? Pela primeira vez não me importa! Porque eu já me cansei de brincar de superheroína. E aconselho que façam o mesmo. Ah, mas se não quiserem entreguem meu broxe a nova candidata.
1. Chapter 1

Se amar é deixar a pessoa amada partir prefiro não amar.

Ao velo partir e me deixar nessa ilusão

Prefiro tê-lo aqui vinte e cinco horas por dia se possível mais,

Mas se por acaso tiver que partir,

Morrerei ao vê-lo ir.

Eu não acredito que escrevi isso, nossa isso é tão melodramático, imagina se me daria ao trabalho de escrever uma coisa dessas hoje, eu tenho mais o que fazer. Mal consigo um tempo para mim que fará um tempo para escrever poeminhas para quem não merece, eu hein, to fora! Ainda mais agora faltando dois anos para terminar a falcudade. Ah sim, não me apresentei, sou Serena Tsukino, tenho 20 anos e estou no quarto semestre de medicina, na verdade nunca gostei muito de medicina, pensava em ser professora, até quatro anos atrás, quando vi meus sonhos se destruírem na minha frente e não poder fazer nada para concertá-los prometi a mim mesma que seria médica, uma excelente médica e não precisaria sair do Japão para isso. Bem mas agora eu estou de férias e olhando as quinquilharias que guardo no armário. Há séculos que não mexo nessas caixas, acho que vou levá-las para o sótão, não posso me desfazer dessas coisas, entre elas está o meu broxe.

_Às vezes fico pensando,_

_O que aconteceu comigo?_

_Lembro-me que vivia sonhando,_

_Comigo, contigo..._

_Sonhava com um futuro,_

_O meu futuro, o nosso futuro concreto,_

_A nossa vida,_

_O nosso amor_

_Hoje, não acredito no amor,_

_Como dizem:_

_O amor é uma flor roxa_

_Que brota no coração do troxa._

_Eu amei muito, admito,_

_Mas também fui muito troxa,_

_Muito inocente acreditava em tudo_

_No amor que sentíamos um pelo outro_

_Na amizade que distribuía e recebia das minhas amigas_

_No futuro que construíamos juntos a cada dia_

Amizade. Para mim, amizade não existe, não a amizade na qual acreditava há alguns anos essa é utópica, acredito no companheirismo, nada mais. O que acredita na verdadeira amizade é um tolo, e com certeza irá sofrer muito, por amigos aos quais abandonou seus sonhos e no momento em que precisa estes lhe viram as costas.

"Uma musiquinha"

-Alô! –atendo.

-Oi Rina, que cê' ta fazendo? –pela voz só pode ser a Keiko.

-Eu? To olhando umas caixas velhas por que? –indago.

-Não, eu tava pensando se tu não quer sair? –indaga-me ela.

-Aonde? –indago.

-Ah sei lá, a galera ta pensando em ir pra praia amanhã. –diz-me ela.

-É, pode ser que horas saímos? –indago.

-Não sei eu vou ligar por Kenji agora, tu pode me ligar daqui a pouco? –indaga-me ela.

-Ta, tchau. –digo.

-Tchau. –desligo o telefone e volto minha atenção para uma foto que estava em uma das caixas.Nela há uma menina muito parecida comigo, e o meu ex-namorado. Eu lembro e tê-la ganhado como presente de aniversário. Na época fiquei super-hiper-ultramega-power-flower contente, mas hoje... só não jogo fora por que tenho carinho pela menina. Ela seria minha filha...

-Serena, o que você ta fazendo? –indaga-me meu irmão ao ver-me saindo do quarto com as caixas.

-Vou levar lá pra baixo. –afirmo.

-Por que não paramos para conversar... –pede-me ele.

-Não tenho tempo Sammy –respondo.

-Você mudou muito. –começa ele.

-Ah, não me venha com essas... –digo descendo.

-Às vezes eu queria a minha irmã de volta, a de alguns anos... –disse ele de uma forma tão triste que quase me deu pena.

-Pergunte aos teus pais sobre ela. –digo deixando-o pensativo.

"Uma musiquinha"

-Alô!

-Oi Rini. –Mamucha.

-Mamucha... oi...como foi a viagem? –indago.

-Ótima querida, eu liguei para saber como você estava e marcar um dia para contar as novidade e se você quiser vir para cá... –mamucha, é uma senhora que conheci em um café, nos tornamos amigas, eu tinha 16 anos, e ela me ajudou muito, ela me deu carinho amor, me trata como se eu fosse sua filha e é por isso que a chamo de Mamucha, que quer dizer mamãe em um idioma que não lembro.

-Eu posso mesmo? –indago.

-Claro eu não prometi? –indaga-me ela.

-Ah, mamucha obrigada... –digo feliz.

-Que isso minha pequena...-só ela me faz sentir tão tranqüila... mamãe...

-Bem, eu vou arrumar minhas coisas e já vou indo, ta bom? –indago.

-Ah claro. Até logo! –desliga o telefone.

Coloco a caixa no sótão e volto correndo para o meu quarto. Finalmente vou ser livre. Sim, livre, ah sweet free, doce liberdade...

-Aonde você vai? –indaga-me Sammy.

-Não é da sua conta... –não quero que ele diga a Kenji e a Ikuko aonde eu vou, não devo satisfações a ninguém.

-Ai, não morde... –reclama ele saindo.

-Ah, não vem. Não enche... –afirmo saindo.

-Você mudou, algo aconteceu a você em Kyoto, só gostaria de saber o que foi... –ouço o sussurrar.

----------

Um jovem acabava de desembarcar no aeroporto internacional de Tókio, vestia um moletom vermelho e cinza escrito hip-hop em preto e calça jeans preta. Há quanto tempo não vinha a Tókio? A sua cidade, três anos? Quatro, talvez? Não tinha certeza, sabia apenas que decidira estender sua estadia no estrangeiro quando levou um chute da sua ex-noiva. Levara algum tempo até assimilar a idéia, mas ainda não entendia o motivo de ter levado um chute. Fora para o estrangeiro com a proposta de terminar residência em um país e agora viria a Tókio ajudar um ex-professor a dar aulas aos alunos do quarto semestre. Ele aceitara de bom grado, também aprenderia muito com isso.

"Que falcudade será que ela cursa?" –perguntava-se ele, sua mente ainda girava em torno da jovem de cabelos dourados que deixara para trás em busca de um sonho, e como se arrependia.

Ele a deixara para ir atrás dos seus sonhos esquecendo-se dos dela. Ela abrira mão dos sus sonhos por ele e o que ele fizera por ela? Nada. Não era de admirar que fora chutado, ele merecia...

Embora soubesse que ela tinha todo o direito de tê-lo largado, mas era estranho, faltava menos de um ano para ele voltar, por que faria isso? **_"Sei que não deveria fazer dessa forma, mas não quero mais te ver, não consigo mais pensar em NÓS, sinto repulsa ao pensar em nós, não agüentaria viver a ETERNIDADE com você, sinto muito, ADEUS, se voltar, Não volte por mim..." _**"Na carta dizia mais palavras duras... eu enviei-lhe mais duas cartas querendo saber o motivo, porém nenhuma resposta recebi... eu só desejo saber o motivo da mudança repentina." O jovem pega um táxi e da as coordenadas de seu apartamento.

-Você não tem cara de turista, veio a trabalho? –indaga o taxista.

-Sim e não, eu sou daqui, morei nos últimos anos no estrangeiro e agora voltei para trabalhar na universidade de Tókio. –responde o jovem.

-Saudade de casa? –indaga o motorista.

-Não só de casa. –responde o jovem.

-Ah, tens rapariga pra cá. –'chuta' o taxista.

-Não mais...- sussurra o jovem...

-Ah, mas Tókio tem muita rapariga bonita, e que regulam contigo... –dizia o taxista.

-Mas eu só penso em uma... –afirma o jovem convicto.

-ah, foi fisgado, meu puto também... –o jovem olhou assustado ao taxista... –meu filho, uma rapariga que estuda com ele desde o colegial...

-Serena...-sussurra o jovem, o taxista resolveu calar-se.

--------------

Uma jovem caminhava normalmente pela rua, seus antigos amigos diriam que ela está triste, seus novos, festejariam sua alegria, sim ela estava alegre e a diferença entre seus novos e antigos amigos era só de 4 anos sim há quatro anos ela rompeu os laços que a unia com seus antigos amigos e conheceu os seus novos...

"BIII!"

-Ah, Señore Joaquim! –exclamou a jovem parando e indo falar com o carro que estava encostado próximo a ela.

-Señorita Serena como vai? –indagou ele.

-A pé... –respondeu ela sarcástica. –E o senhor?

-Uma rapariga bonita como tu a pé? Não queres uma carona? –indagou ele.

-Sr. Joaquim está trabalhando... –afirma ela.

-Por mim não tem problema... –disse o passageiro.

-Bem, está bem. –disse ela entrando pela porta traseira. Olhando assustada ao passageiro.

-Eu sou Darien Chiba. –apresentou-se ele.

-Sou Serena... –respondeu ela.

-Serena de que? –indagou ele.

-Apenas Serena...

There's not much going on today  
I'm really bored, it's getting late  
What happened to my Saturday  
Monday's coming, the day I hate

(_Não tem muita coisa acontecendo hoje  
Eu estou realmente aborrecida, está ficando tarde  
O que aconteceu com o meu Sábado?  
Segunda-feira chegando, o dia que eu odeio)_

Está me achando diferente? Claro que esta, veja o que você me fez, veja o que eu me tornei! É tudo em parte sua culpa se você estivesse lá...

_  
_sit on the bed alone, staring at the phone  
He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no  
He wouldn't even open up the door  
He never made me feel like I was special  
He isn't really what I'm looking for

(_Sentada na cama sozinha, olhando fixamente para o telefone  
Ele não era o que eu queria, o que eu pensava, não  
Ele não iria nem abrir a porta  
Ele nunca me fez sentir como se eu fosse especial  
Ele não é realmente o que eu estava procurando)_

Você não foi capaz de um telefonema, nada, eu esperei eu chorei eu esperneei, eu gritei, mas você não estava ali, que tipo de cavalheiro é você? Eu estou sozinha e tudo o que fiz foi amar você...

This is when I start to bite my nails  
And clean my room when all else  
bails  
I think it's time for me to bail  
This point of view is getting stale  
_  
(Isso é onde eu começo a roer minhas unhas  
E limpo meu quarto quando tudo falha  
Eu acho que é a hora da minha fiança  
Esse ponto de vista está ficando velho)_

Eu não tinha o que fazer, eu me senti tão perdida, tentei ocupar o meu tempo, não pensar em você. Esquecer a realidade para não enlouquecer, mas eu não consegui sem você...

Uh ah uh uh uh ah uh ah  
uh ah uh uh uh ah uh ah

Na na na na na, we've all got choices  
Na na na na, we've all got voices  
Na na na na na, stand up make some noise  
Na na na na, stand up make some noise

(_Na na na na na na, todos nós temos escolhas  
Na na na na, todos nós temos vozes  
Na na na na na, levante-se e faça um pouco de barulho  
Na na na na, levante-se e faça um pouco de barulho)_

Você fez a sua maldita escolha, e eu tive apenas de aceitar... meu futuro é negro e meu passado agora é branco, meus sonhos? Não sei...

Like I was special  
'cause I was special  
_  
(Eu parecia especial, porque eu era especial)_

Eu era... por que eu era feliz, eu era normal...


	2. Apenas acontecimentos

-O nome Chiba é de seu pai ou de sua mãe? –indaga-me o taxista. É ela, só pode ser, meu coração não bateria tão forte se não fosse ela... Mas seu cabelo, o que ela fez com ele, ele era tão lindo curto, não que esteja feio, mas dava uma sei lá, ele era muito bonito, ia até o tornozelo, agora vai apenas até a metade das costas, sua franja esta grande, contornando sua face, e o corte continua em "V"... Bem, mas voltando a pergunta do taxista...

-Eu não sei dizer senhor, eu não lembro... –ia perguntar por que, mas é falta de educação.

-Porque o Sr Joaquim conheceu um homem com o sobrenome Chiba... –responde ríspida, por que? Por que está tão fria? O que eu fiz de errado Kami...

-Ah! Entendo. E pensou que poderíamos ter parentesco? –indago não deixando o assunto morrer.

-Sim, pra dizer a verdade você é a réplica dele, se não fosse tão novo o chamaria de Taichi... –Taichi, eu já ouvi esse nome em meus sonhos, será esse o nome do meu pai?

-E o Carlos? –indaga ela mostrando um pouco mais de emoção. Esse deve ser o filho dele.

-O Carlitos? Ele vai pra praia, você não vai junto? –indaga o motorista.

-Acho que sim... –sussurra ela.

-E o seus pais, você não fala muito neles... –diz o taxista.

-Eu não tenho muito o que falar sobre eles... –sussurra ela.

-Por que? Você nunca fala da suas férias em família. Acho que você passa mais tempo lá em casa do que com seus pais... –sussurra o taxista.

-Eu não me dou bem com eles, é só isso. Eu já estou acostumada, nunca fui a queridinha da família... sempre a problemática, a burra,... –afirma ela indiferente.

-Você burra, a melhor aluna da falcudade... seus pais são meio lelés não? –indaga o taxista.

-Eu nunca fui inteligente não é Chiba? –indaga chamando-me para a conversa.

-Como posso saber senhorita? –indago fazendo-me de desentendido, segurando a vontade de agarrá-la e beijá-la.

-É, como pode saber... Sr. Joaquim, ta bom aqui... obrigada pela carona. -agradece ela descendo do carro.

-Até mais, pequena, cuide-se. –diz ele acenando. –Era ela? –indaga de repente.

-Que? –indago assustado.

-Era ela a rapariga que deixou em Tokyo? –indaga ele mais afirmando do que perguntando.

-Sim, era. –sussurro.

-É uma boa menina, mas ela sofreu muito, e acho que você tem parte nisso... –sussurra ele.

-Sofreu? Ela terminou comigo, e eu voltaria em apenas um ano e três meses, mais ou menos, eu logo estaria ali. Eu fiquei muito mal... por isso continuei nos EUA... –respondo indignado, afinal eu sou a vitima. Ou ao menos era.

-----------------------

_Quem com ferro fere,_

_Com ferro será ferido,_

_Cansei de ser a santa,_

_A doce menininha_

_Cansei de sofrer_

_Cansei de chorar_

_Outrora fui feriada_

_Hoje causo feridas_

_Pedi-te uma coisa_

_Não para mim,_

_Mas a ti..._

_Não fizeste_

_E a ti negaste_

_A felicidade_

_Não há nada a fazer_

_Apenas esperar_

_Esperar o tempo correr_

_Ele curará minhas magoas_

_E castigar-te-á_

_Por fazer me sofrer_

_Quem com ferro fere_

_Com ferro será ferido_

_Vais sentir na pele a dor_

_A solidão, a angustia,_

_Jogaste a felicidade pro alto_

_E não a nada que possa fazer_

_Está sofrendo não é?_

_Pois isso não é nem o começo..._

Você vai ver Darien, vai sentir na pele toda a dor que eu senti, toda a angustia, a dor da solidão... eu sei ser boa, mas sei ser cruel... eu te amei, mas posso te odiar.. a se posso...

-Rina! –chama-me Keiko..

-O que? –indago ríspida, perdi grande parte da minha doçura quando...

-Quer jogar vôlei? –indaga-me ela.

-Não. –respondo.

-Anda Rina, vem –puxa-me Carlos... com ele eu sou eu mesma, ele me faz sentir tão bem quanto o seu irmão fazia.

-Não. –dou um empurrão e ele cai sentado na areia.

-Agora você me paga... –se fosse em outros tempos eu sairia correndo gargalhando, agora...

-Eu vou entrar... –digo indo em direção a casa que fica a poucos metros do mar, onde estamos neste instante.

-Viu o que você fez.. –ouço Kenji ralhar com Carlos... e mais uma briga entre eles começa.

_Como dói perceber a hora de terminar_

_Por que simples naturalmente_

_Tudo tem que acabar_

Porque ficou desse jeito? Onde estão nosso sonhos? O que eu fiz da minha vida? Por que eu sou assim? Por que somos assim? Por que tudo terminou dessa forma?

_Eu sei que morres por mim, vives por mim,_

_E tudo que eu não sou capaz_

_Por que sabes que às vezes_

_O que eu sinto é medo_

Medo é isso, eu tenho medo de admitir que ainda te amo, eu tenho medo de sofrer, medo de me machucar mais... ainda mais agora...

_Mas te tenho em mim, vivo em mim_

_No interior e neste coração tão ferido_

_Por isso te peço, por favor_

Mas te levo em meu coração... por que eu ainda te amo, muito, mas eu sofri tanto...

_Ensina-me,_

_A querer-te um pouco mais_

_E a sentir contigo o amor que tu me das_

_Pra aquecer o frio, quero te beijar_

_Ensina-me_

_A querer-te um pouco mais_

_Pra viver contigo já não agüento esperar_

_Tudo está vazio, quero te beijar_

_Basta um olhar pra chegar logo ao final_

_Tenho que reconhecer,_

_Que tudo o que eu fiz eu só me dei mal_

_Por isso vou aprender, vou te seguir,_

_Vou te abraçar bem mais e mais,_

_E não quero, e não devo, e não posso errar duas vezes,_

_Por que te tenho em mim, vivo em mim_

_No interior e neste coração tão ferido_

_Por isso te peço, por favor_

_Ensina-me,_

_A querer-te um pouco mais_

_E a sentir contigo o amor que tu me das_

_Pra aquecer o frio, quero te beijar_

_Ensina-me_

_A querer-te um pouco mais_

_Pra viver contigo já não agüento esperar_

_Tudo está vazio, quero te beijar_

Quando tudo isso terminar eu vou te abraçar, e não vou mais te soltar, quando eu finalmente me reencontrar, até lá...

O que eu estou pensando? Não posso amolecer, ele me fez sofrer... eu me sinto mal, ele me faz sentir assim... ele me deixa louca... Ah, Chiba, o que você faz comigo?

-----------

Eu não a vi depois daquele dia, será que ela foi para a praia mesmo? Será que ela não quer me ver? Será que vou vê-la novamente? Ah, Sere... o que houve com a doce menininha que eu deixei aqui?

_------------Flash Back----------------_

_-Eu estarei voltando dentro de dois anos e ai, nos casaremos, e viveremos juntos por toda a eternidade... –diz um jovem de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis abraçado a uma jovem de cabelos loiros e olhos também azuis._

_-Isso se você não me trocar por outra... –disse a jovem com os olhos cheios de lágrimas._

_-Isso não vai acontecer, eu vou estar sempre em contato com você, sem contar que você é a minha princesa... –sussurra o rapaz enxugando os olhos dela._

_-Promete? –indaga temerosa._

_-Prometo. –afirma com segurança._

_-Ah Darien, eu te amo tanto. –diz a jovem se jogando nos braços dele._

_-Eu também... –sussurra ele beijando-na apaixonadamente._

_--------------Fim do Flash Back-----------------_

Ah, Serena, como me fez falta... _te extraño... Eu sinto falta de você... I miss you... estou com saudade._

-Sr. Chiba... acompanhe-me por favor... –disse-me a diretora da universidade... –O professor Minamotto já o espera.

-Ah, perdoe-me mas eu estou no horário, não? –indago temendo ter perdido a hora...

-Ah, sim, não se preocupe. –diz-me ela. –O professor Minamotto que é muito pontual, por isso sempre chega cedo. –completa ela.

Toc! Toc!

-Ah, Chiba... –disse o senhor Minamotto cumprimentando-me. –Quanto tempo meu rapaz! –exclama ele. –Sente-se. –diz-me mostrando uma poltrona a frente de sua mesa.

-É mas o senhor não mudou nada... _"Exceto o fato de ter ficado careca e desdentado..."_ –completo em pensamentos. –Exceto em sabedoria... –completo.

-Bajulador como sempre, tenho uma aluna que me lembra muito você, a senhorita Tsukino, tão quente como o gelo e doce como o mel... –Serena é aluna do senhor Minamotto? Isso quer dizer que ela está cursando medicina. –é uma boa menina, um pouco insociável, mas boa...

-É? Terei o prazer de dar umas aulinhas a ela. –respondo não me alterando, agora tenho que ser profissional e não emocional.

Toc!Toc!

-Com licença professor... –essa voz.

-A minha filha estávamos falando de você nesse exato momento... –diz o velho.

-Estavam? –indaga-me olhando frigidamente em meus olhos.

-Sim, eu estava ansioso para conhecer a aluna favorita do prof. Minamotto. –respondo. –Você tem sorte, ele só teve dois alunos favoritos. –digo.

----------------

Eu aluna favorita do senhor Minamotto, eu sempre achei que estivesse a sombra do Darien que ele tinha sido o melhor aluno dele e que era insuperável, mas parece que não. Parece que eu sou tão insuperável quanto ele. Seus olhos estão tão frios, como os do Darien que eu conheci quando tinha 14 anos... o Darien que eu transformei... agora quem precisa dessa transformação sou eu.

-Tsukino? –chama-me ele.

-Sim? –indago.

-Bem, eu vou deixá-los a sós, parece que você queria falar algo muito importante com o Sr. Minamotto. –diz ele levantando-se da cadeira.

-Tenho certeza de que o que a senhorita deseja falar não é pessoal por isso pode permanecer Chiba. –diz o senhor Minamotto.

-É sobre a aula pratica eu não vou poder participar. –digo cabisbaixa.

-Por que não? –indaga-me ele.

-A diretora não aceitou a assinatura da senhora para a qual eu trabalho e meus pais não assinarão, e como eu sou menor de idade, necessito da autorização de um maior. –respondo.

-Vossos pais não permitem, por que? –indaga-me ele.

-Digamos que eles pensem que é perda de tempo que eu seja uma péssima aluna, coisa do gênero. –respondo.

-Mas pelo que eu entendi, você é a melhor aluna da classe. –pronuncia-se Darien.

-Não para meus pais, eles não acreditam no que eu digo. –digo.

-Serena... –sussurra ele.

-Estou bem sem sua pena Chiba, acredite, não preciso dela. –digo ríspida.

-Mesmo que isso signifique a solidão? –indaga olhando me seriamente.

-Mesmo que isso signifique a solidão. –respondo secamente.

-Vocês já se conhecem? –indaga o senhor Minamotto boiando.

-Sim, ele foi namorado de uma ex-amiga minha e pensa que pode controlar a minha vida. –respondo.

-Eu apenas me preocupo com você. –diz-me ele.

-Pois perde seu tempo. –respondo. –Não quero que sintam pena de mim. Nem que percam seu tempo se preocupando comigo. –a Serena que ele conheceu morreu. Não preciso mais da atenção deles. Descobri da maneira mais difícil que o mundo não gira em torno de mim.

-Por que você é assim? –indaga-me ele.

-Bem, eu estou atrasada e acho que a resposta para essa pergunta, você já conhece. –digo saindo.

-Geniosa, não? –ouço o professor dizer.

--------

A maior idade nesta fic é 21 anos,só para esclarecer a Sere tem 20 anos. E eu sou brasileira, apenas precisava de um personagem um tanto estranho e os termos que usei, eu ouvi a muito tempo, não sei se é atualizado, qualquer coisa me digam. Valeu pelo comentário, Amei.


	3. Pensamentos

-Sim muito. –mas por que ela age assim.

-Ela é assim desde que entrou na falcudade. Nunca a vi sorrir de verdade, é uma menina boa, mas não se deixa levar por nada. –não é a minha Serena é outra, completamente diferente. Onde está a doce menina que eu deixei para trás?

--------------

-Olha eu acho que deve ser um velho decrépito... –as meninas estavam discutindo quem era o ajudante do senhor Minamotto.

-É o Chiba. –afirmo. Continuando a tentar falsificar a assinatura dos meus pais.

-Aquele gato do CHIBA, uau eu queria fazer medicina. – dizia Keiko sonhando.

-Mas Rina por que eu não senti entusiasmo no "é o Chiba"? –indaga-me Akiko.

-Ahn? Por que não deveria existir? –indago sarcástica.

-Mas é o Chiba, o galã de Tokyo. –diz Keiko

-Muito que eu ligo pra isso! –digo

-Mas é o Chiba! –exclama ela.

-Vai dizer que você nunca teve uma quedinha por ele? –desafia Akiko.

-Não. –eu não tive uma queda, só um tombo.

-Mas... –argh..

-Ai, chega, deu, morreu, eu to entrando... –digo levantando-me.

-Não, Rina, espera. –Carlos agarra meu braço. –Por favor, fica. –Ca...Carlos...

-Carlos eu... –o que é isso? Por que eu não consigo dizer não?

-É Rina, fica... nós paramos. –diz Keiko.

-Esta bem. –digo dando um sorriso.

-Ih, Acho que ela ta com febre. –diz Kenji pondo a mão na minha testa. –Não, ta normal, será que o coração de gelo da Srtª. Tsukino esta batendo novamente?

-Ah Kenji chega de seus melodramas eu estou bem, não posso sorrir? –indago nervosa.

-Não quando você é a senhorita coração de gelo. –diz Carlos.

-Até tu Brutus... –digo fingindo choro.

-Não, Rina, desculpa... –ele me abraça.

-Também quero abraço. –grita Keiko juntando-se a nós.

-Eu também. –diz Kenji.

-Ah, eu também.- e Akiko junta-se a nós.

-Ar...ar... eu pre...ci..so... res...pi...rar... –digo tentando me soltar. –Ufa, pensei que fosse meu fim.

-Agora a melodramática é você. –diz Kenji.

-Ai, vamos Carlos, o sinal vai tocar daqui a pouco. –digo pegando meus materiais.

-Bem, tchau pessoal até logo. –diz ele piscando.

-Tchau. –digo saindo.

---------------

Droga, pela primeira vez na vida estou atrasado... entro na universidade apressado e acabo levando um casal junto.

-Ei! –droga. Essa voz.

-Desculpa é que...

-Pode ser professor, mas tem que tomar cuidado, somos seres humanos também. –diz o rapaz. –Rina você está bem? –indaga carinhosamente.

-Sim, mas esse _baka_ tem que olhar por onde anda, ou será que o espírito _ondango atama _passou para ele? –Sere... é ela. _Se ve muy preciosa enfadada._

-Desculpa. –peço humildemente. –Não precisa me crucificar eu já pedi desculpas. Nossa que humor.

-Rina... acalme-se...vamos... não podemos nos atrasar... –diz o rapaz levando-na embora.

---------

Ai que ódio, quase que eu derrubo meu material nesse chão e borro todas as minhas anotações. Argh... que droga e o pior... o pior é que eu vou ter que agüentá-lo, sim eu acho que ele vai dividir as turmas com o senhor Minamotto só espero que eu não caia na turma dele.

---------

-Olha pelo lado positivo... ainda estamos juntos. –ouço o rapaz sussurrar para ela.

-É e eu vou ter que agüentar o Chiba. O que mais pode me acontecer? –tento ignorar mas é difícil.

-A Akiko e a Keiko querem fazer um teatro e vão querer você como atriz principal. –ai isso ta me tirando a concentração.

-Com licença mas nós estamos atrapalhando vocês? É que eu sou meio mal educado, fico querendo dar explicações enquanto vocês conversam. –digo levemente irritado.

-Na verdade... eu gostaria de ter ficado no grupo do senhor Minamotto. –diz ela. –Mas já que não fiquei tenho que me contentar com o que tenho.

-Escuta garota você nem ouviu o que ele tem a falar para saber se ele é um bom ou um péssimo professor e já vem falar mal dele, se liga, pensa que é quem? Deixa ele dar aula ou pode se retirar. –diz uma tal de Diana.

-Escuta você, o assunto não chegou no galinheiro, é conversa entre Darien e eu, não se meta a menos que seja chamada. E alias, se esta tão incomodada comigo e com Carlitos, simplesmente retire-se. Ok? Você consegue me entender? Ou ta difícil? –Diana ficou vermelha de raiva quase pulou na Rina, se não fosse agarrada por seus colegas.

-Eu acabo com você... –grita ela.

-Ui to tremendo na base! Hello tenho mais o que fazer! E Você pode continuar. –diz ela. –É claro, se quiser.

-Sai da sala. –digo.

-Por que o que eu fiz? –indaga.

-Sai agora. –digo.

-------------

Nossa que stress, só por que a Diana queria se aparecer para o Darien-baka eu hein fala sério que garota sem personalidade. Toda brabinha... defendendo ele como se ele fosse olhar para ela...ele...Ai SERENA! OLHA NO QUE VOCÊ TA PENSANDO! FALA SÉRIO!

Bump!

Merda quem foi dessa vez.

-Desculpa. –pedimos ao mesmo tempo.

-Serena. –Ah não ninguém merece.

-O que você quer? –indago.

-Sere... por que você ta assim? –indaga-me ela.

-Não enche Hino e não me chame de Sere. Eu não gosto. –digo.

-Sabe quem voltou? –indaga ignorando minha ultima fala.

-Riniee, sim, sei ela está na casa de Kenji e Ikuko. –digo saindo.

-Estou falando do Darien. –grita ela. –Ah Sere e desculpa...

Que clima mais estranho... é como se algo fosse acontecer hoje, mas o que? Algo ruim se aproxima algo muito ruim... mas...ESPERA! PARA TUDO! EU NÃO SOU MAIS SAILOR NÃO TENHO QUE ME PREOCUPAR COM ISSO TENHO?

_-Mamãe por que a senhora se preocupa tanto com o povo da Terra? –indaga uma menina de aparentemente doze anos a uma jovem senhora sentada em sua cadeira de balanço vestindo assim como a menina um longo vestido bordado com diamantes e com uma tiara de brilhantes._

_-Por que é nosso dever pequena Serenity. –diz a senhora carinhosamente._

_-Nosso dever? –indaga a menina._

_-Sim, é o dever do povo Lunar proteger o povo da Terra. –diz a senhora._

_-Por que nós temos que protegê-los eles são especiais? –indaga a menina._

_-Sim, são especiais por serem indefesos e nós por sermos protegidos por tantos outros reinos temos o dever de protegê-los, de cuidar deles, de ampará-los, pois este reino é o único que é seu próprio inimigo. –diz a senhora._

_-Eles são seus próprios inimigos? Como assim? –indaga a menina._

_-O povo da Terra é um povo muito bom admito, mas eles cedem a seus próprios caprichos, e se tornam gananciosos esquecendo-se dos outros e pensando apenas em si, tornam-se egoístas, fazem guerras desnecessárias assim como ocorre no universo, mas eles não têm guardiãs que lutam pela paz, pois fazem guerra entre seus irmãos, seus semelhantes, é um povo que se não for protegido de si mesmo sucumbirá._

_-Pobre Terra tão pura, tão linda, tão indefesa... –sussurra a menina._

_És menina do astro sol  
És rainha do mundo mar  
Teu luzeiro me faz cantar  
Terra, Terra és tão estrelada  
O teu manto azul comanda  
Respirar toda criação  
E depois que a chuva molha  
Arco-íris vem coroar  
A floresta é teu vestido  
E as nuvens, o teu colar  
És tão linda, ó minha Terra  
Consagrada em teu girar  
Navegante das solidões  
No espaço a nos levar  
Nave mãe e o nosso lar  
Terra, Terra és tão delicada  
Os teus homens não tem juízo  
Esqueceram tão grande amor  
Ofereces os teus tesouros  
Mas ninguém dá o teu valor  
Terra, Terra eu sou teu filho  
Como as plantas e os animais  
Só ao teu chão eu me entrego  
Com amor, firmo tua paz_

-Rini tudo bem com você? –indaga-me mamucha.

-Eu estava apenas lembrando do passado. –digo.

-Quer conversar a respeito? –indaga-me ela.

-------------

Pelo visto ela é uma aluna um tanto que rebelde, foi embora sem assistir as outras aulas, só que eu não entendo como ela é a melhor aluna do senhor Minamotto com essa atitude? Ela mudou tanto que saudade da menina que me chamava de Darien-baka, se bem que ela me chamou de baka ou seja ela ainda está lá. A Serena que me amou está dentro dela em algum lugar apenas esperando que eu chegue até ela, mas como eu não sei o que a fez mudar...

-Eu quelo a minha mãeee ...- ouço um menino chorar.

-O que foi está perdido? –questiono.

-Eu to ploculando a minha mãe... –diz ele chorando.

-Não chore... como ela é? –indago.

-Eu...eu...não sei... –ele continua a chorar.

-Como não sabe? –indago...

-Eu quelo conhece ela ...- ele é órfão...eu sei o que ele está sentindo sem a mãe...

-A sua mãe está... –eu ia dizer que a mãe dele está no céu mas ele fecho a cara como se já soubesse o que eu ia dizer.

-Não. Eu vou atrás dela. –espera ele parece a Serena, mas a primeira vista é uma réplica minha.

-Com licença, o senhor viu um menininho...-ouço alguém falar atrás de mim e viro-me para ver quem é. -...uau...

-Sim? –indago.

-Eu sou a zeladora do Orfanato Hikari e eu gostaria de saber se o senhor viu um menininho parecido com você? –indaga ela.

-Ah, sim, vi, ele foi naquela direção. –digo apontando para a direção. –Ele diz que está procurando a mãe dele.

-Ah sim, mas ele não a conheceu, ele foi deixado no orfanato por um casal que não quis se identificar apenas disse que a mãe não teria capacidade de cuidar dele.

-----------

-Eu estava pensando no Guile, ah em tantas coisas como eu queria que ele estivesse aqui. –é duro para uma mãe ver sua filha chorando. Como fui tola achando que os Tsukinos seriam bons pais para minha filha, ela sofre tanto por culpa deles.

-Shhh...nós vamos encontrá-lo. –digo abraçando-na.

-Encontrá-lo? –indaga ela.

-É... eu descobri que ele não morreu, mas esta vivo. –digo.

-Vivo... ele está vivo...

--------------------

Que será esse tal de Guile? Será que a Rina vai ficar com o Darien? Quem vocês gostariam de ver nessa trama?Eu adorei os reviws e continuem opinando,vocês sabem que a opinião de vocês é muito importante! Vlw!


	4. O fim da maldição

-Bom dia mamãe! –essa voz...

-Riniee! –exclamo abraçando aquela que no futuro seria minha filha.

-Como sempre dorminhoca. –diz ela.

-E você mal educada! –exclamo sentando-me na cama.

-Senti saudade. –diz ela.

-Eu também. E as novidades? –indago levantando-me.

-Mamãe quer que eu fique com vocês um pouco. –olho-na assustada. –Não é nada de mais ela apenas diz que eu to fora de forma e preciso treinar e manter as sailors em forma, ela acha que vocês estão muito paradas.

-Errado, elas estão muito paradas, eu não sou mais sailor. –respondo pondo meu vestido.

-Como não? Serena você é a sailor Moon a líder das sailors. –diz ela.

-A líder das sailors nunca foi sailor Moon e sim sailor Vênus. E eu não faço parte do grupo, não me sinto bem perto delas. –respondo.

-Mas elas são suas amigas, suas guardiãs... –justifica ela.

-São apenas minhas guardiãs. As únicas amigas que tenho que são senshis são as other.Elas são eternamente fiéis a mim. –respondo.

-Está enganada. –começa ela.

-Acho melhor mudarmos de assunto eu não quero brigar com você. –digo saindo do quarto deixando-na pensar.

-----------------

Só espero que hoje seja melhor do que ontem. Perto da Sere meus dias se transformam em um inferno, mas ainda assim eu continuo com aquela sensação de paz, de tranqüilidade. A menina que eu conheci esta dentro dela esperando por mim. Mas como chegar até ela? Ou melhor onde eu errei? Se eu soubesse qual foi meu erro poderia acertar dessa vez.

-----------------

_Si tú piensas que te voy a perseguir_

_Ni lo sueñes, no soy así_

_Yo te busco donde sea_

_Y lo hago cuando quiera_

_Yo me muevo a mi manera_

_Así soy yo_

A jovem de longos cabelos loiros passa pelo jovem professor quase esbarrando nele mas sem cumprimentá-lo nem pedir desculpas e como se desfilasse vai até o rapaz de olhos verdes e cabelos pretos com fios prateados.

-Oi, desculpa o atraso. –diz ela.

-Que nada, você nunca se atrasa, uma vez não faria diferença.–disse o rapaz.

O jovem professor estava estático com a cena, ele não conseguia acreditar naquilo, o que não daria para estar na pele desse garoto. Ele era o dono do coração, no carinho de sua amada coelhinha.

---------------------------

_Como podré recuperar tu amor_

_Como sacar la tristeza de mi corazón_

_Mi mundo sólo gira por ti_

Ah Sere, onde eu errei? Me diz meu amos, onde eu errei eu quero começar de novo, do zero sem erros, me de essa chance. Por favor "te necessito".

_Como sanar este profundo dolor_

_Siento correr por mis venas_

_Tu respiración…_

_Estoy tan conectada a ti…_

_Que hasta en mis sueños te veo_

_Sin ti yo me muero_

-Papa! –exclama-me minha réplica, o menino que encontrei na rua.

-E ai campeão! –exclamo pegando-o no colo.

-Boa tarde senhor Chiba. –saúda-me a diretora.

-Bom dia senhorita... –como ela se chama mesmo?

-Hanna, Hanna Maki. –diz ela.

-Senhorita, como anda o processo de adoção? –indago.

-Dentro de uma semana uma assistente social ira em sua casa para estudá-lo. –diz-me ela. –Mas, pelo que tenho observado o senhor tem um bom lado psicológico. –completa ela.

-Que bom, porque já me apeguei a ele. –digo. –Posso passar o fim de semana com ele? –indago.

-Claro. –responde ela.

-----------------------

-Oi, filha, como foi a aula? –indaga-me Mamucha.

-Foi boa, por que? –indago.

-Não, por nada, ah, as meninas ligaram. –estranho eu estava com elas há quinze minutos.

-E o que elas queriam? –indago.

-Marcaram de se encontrar no templo Hikawa. –diz ela lendo um papel.

-Mas Akiko, Keiko, Kenji e Carlos sabem que eu odeio ir ao templo Hikawa. –digo.

-E quem disse que foram eles? –indaga-me ela.

-Ah, eu não vou. –digo.

-Serena, deixe de ser cabeça-dura... –Luna, quem ela pensa que é para me mandar deixar de ser cabeça dura?

-É, eu posso ser cabeça dura, mas nunca faria o que elas me fizeram. –digo.

-Vá ao menos para ouvir o que ela s tem a dizer, pode ser que Rei tenha sentido uma energia negativa. –diz Luna.

-Se não for por você faça pelo Guile. –shit.

-Está bem.

-----------------------------

-Bom dia Darien, entre a Rei está lá no salão de treinamento, onde ninguém irá atrapalhar a reunião. –diz um tal de como é o nome dele mesmo, ih to ficando velho e sem memória. Ah, lembrei. Nicolas.

-Obrigado. –digo entrando com o Willy, o menino que eu irei adotar.

-Darien que bom que veio. –diz-me Rei, sorrindo. – E quem é esse menino? –indaga-me ela.

-Meu filho. –respondo sentando-me no circulo ao lado de Rei e do Willy.

-Seu filho... –Rei, Amy, Litha e Mina se assustam.

-Sim por que? –indago.

-Sere já sabe? –indaga Rei.

-Você não contou a elas como ela me trata Amy? –indago.

-Não Darien eu jurei não me meter nesse assunto. –diz ela.

-Nós juramos. –dizem as três.

-Como assim? –indago.

-Elas brigaram com a princesa e num momento de raiva juraram não se meterem na vida pessoal dela e isso inclui a relação entre os dois. –diz Haruka.

-Brigaram com a Sere... –sussurro.

-Eu odeio que me chamem por esse apelido então não ouse dizê-lo está bem! –responde Sere chegando. –Ah, e vamos rápido por que eu tenho mais o que fazer. – diz ela sentando-se ao lado de Setsuna.

----------------------------

Tiveram a ousadia de chamá-lo, por que? Ah esquece, quem sou eu para perguntar não é?

_------------------------------------------FLASH BACK-----------------------------------_

_-Serena o que houve? –indaga uma menina de cabelos azuis a uma jovem de cabelos loiros._

_-Não ouve nada. Não importa são só os meus problemas, que não importam as minhas supostas amigas. –chora a loira._

_-Sere não é verdade. –diz a de cabelos azuis._

_-Amy, não me faça rir, você estava lá, você ouviu, e não disse nada por que? Tem medo de perder a amizade delas? Pois volte para as suas amigas e esqueça que eu estou aqui! –diz a loira. –Porque eu esquecerei de vocês. Para sempre._

_-----------------------------------FIM DO FLASH BACK-------------------------------_

-Bem eu pedi que todos estivessem aqui, porque eu vi através do fogo sagrado uma mancha negra em torno da Terra. –diz Rei.

-E? O que eu tenho a ver com isso? –indago.

-Muito, por que não envolve só a Terra mas a Lua também. Eu falei com Hotaru... –diz ela olhando para mesma.-...e ela disse que teve um sonho onde a rainha Serenity lhe dizia que sentia a morte rondando Tokyo de Cristal. –Riniee eu não quero que nada acontece a ela.

-E? –eu não vou deixar nada acontecer a Riniee, por ela eu sou capaz de tudo.

-Se vocês dois continuarem assim nem eu nem meu irmão nasceremos. –diz Riniee.

-Seu irmão? –indaga Darien.

-Você tem outro irmão? –indago.

-Sim... –se for mais velho é o Guile, e se for mais novo.

-Por isso temos que lutar pelo futuro. –diz Rei.

-O _MEU_ FUTURO SOU _EU_ QUEM FAÇO! JÁ ESTOU CANSADA DE OUVI-LOS DIZER QUE TENHO QUE CASAR COM O DARIEN PARA FORMAR TOKYO DE CRISTAL. E NINGUÉM ME PERGUNTOU SE É ISSO O QUE EU REALMENTE QUERO. Se eu quero viver a eternidade cercada pelas pessoas que mais me machucaram? Vocês não entendem não é? O Milênio de Prata acabou, ele não vai voltar não importa o quanto tentem. E eu só quero viver a minha vida entendem? –indago.

-E o futuro da Terra? Das pessoas que vivem na Terra? –indaga Mina.

-Quer saber? Pela primeira vez não me importa! Porque eu já me cansei de brincar de super-heroína. E aconselho que façam o mesmo. Ah, mas se não quiserem entreguem meu broxe a nova candidata. –digo jogando o meu broxe no chão.

-Não! –grita Rei tentando pegá-lo. Mas ele se quebra em milhares de pedaços.

-Ops... –digo sorrindo e vou embora.

-------------------------

-Ela quebrou o cristal de prata... –sussurra Mina.

-Isso quer dizer que... –começa Hotaru...

-Que o poder se perdeu. –completa Michiru.

-Mas por que ela fez isso? –indaga Litha.

-Para que mais ninguém. –digo olhando para Riniee que certamente seria a próxima Sailor Moon. –Caísse na maldição de sailor moon. –completo.

-Mas isso não é maldição... –diz Rei.

-Para a Sere não, mas para a Rina é. –diz Amy.

O que aconteceu com ela? por que ela fez isso? Serena eu não entendo o que aconteceu com você, eu preciso saber.

-O que aconteceu entre vocês para ela ficar assim? –indago

-Ela nos pediu ajuda com os pais dela. E nós negamos. –diz Litha.

-Por que? –Serena faria tudo por elas, isso eu tenho certeza.

-Porque, achamos que ela se jogaria em nossas costas e se acomodaria. –respondeu Rei.

-E vocês? –indago olhando as other.

-Nós, bem eu estava cuidando da porta do tempo, Hotaru era muito pequena, e Michiru e Haruka estavam em uma turnê e não puderam ajudá-la, por isso ela nos perdoou. –disse Setsuna.

-É, mas nós faríamos qualquer coisa por ela. –disse Michiru.

-E o que exatamente teriam que fazer? –indago.

-Nós teríamos que apoiá-la. –diz Hotaru. –E ajudá-la com...

-Bem, não podemos dizer. –diz Haruka.

-Que segredo vocês tanto escondem, eu preciso saber, é algo que eu não pude fazer por ela e, foi isso que nos separou. –grito.

-Acalme-se príncipe... –pede Setsuna.

-Eu não consigo. –digo nervoso.

-Papa... –droga assustei o Willy.

-Desculpa, eu vou indo, vamos campeão? –indago.

-----------------

Dlin! Dlon...

-Já vai... –grito correndo e abrindo a porta... –Akiko, oi... o que houve? –ela está com os olhos inchados, com uma aparência horrível.

-Rina me ajuda eu não sei o que eu faço, por favor, eu preciso de ajuda... –pede-me chorando.

-Entre. –digo dando-lhe passagem. – O que houve? –indago.

-Meus pais... –começa ela.

-O que têm eles? Aconteceu algo, eles estão feridos, o que houve? –indago.

-Eles vão me matar... –ele se desespera.

-Por que? O que você fez? –ela não responde e começa a chorar... –Kami... eu não acredito.

-Por favor, não diga nada... –pede-me ela chorando.

-Como não isso é maravilhoso, quero dizer, é o sonho de toda mulher e vocês podem contar comigo. Eu estarei aqui para dar apoio. –digo indo abraçá-la.

-Você não vai me criticar? –indaga nervosa.

-----------------------

-Kenji você já é bem grandinho para saber o que quer, pode até não ficar com ela e com o bebê, mas vai assumir o seu filho nem que eu tenha que obrigá-lo. –ouço Sere dizer a um de seus amigos no corredor.

-Eu sou muito novo ainda... –começa ele.

-É, e ela? Está disposto a condenar essa criança pelo resto da vida? Esta disposto a abandonar o seu filho? Sabe o que ela vai sofrer? Eu sei que você a ama, eu tenho certeza, mas você vai perdê-la se continuar assim, e mais uma criança não é um peso, é uma benção. –diz ela.

-O que você sabe? Não é você que vai ser mãe. –diz ele.

-É, eu não vou ser mãe, mas eu já... –ela fica quieta com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

------------------------

E então, o que acharam? Please comentem!


	5. How can I resist you?

-Você já o que? –indaga-me Kenji.

-Eu... ah esquece, não vem ao caso, mas eu não vou deixar você machucá-la. Ela é minha amiga. Mas eu peço: se você sente algo por ela analise bem antes de dizer a sua decisão, como eu disse você vai perdê-la. E eu sei que ela não voltaria atrás em sua decisão, por que eu já passei por isso. –digo.

-Rina... eu não sabia... –diz ele.

-Não, não é o que você está pensando. –minto.

-Bem você é minha melhor amiga e sabe que eu amo a Akiko com todas as forças da minha alma. –diz ele.

-Eu sei disso é tão claro como água. –digo sorrindo.

-Sabe, eu tenho medo quero dizer eu sempre sonhei em formar família com ela mas eu queria... –começa ele.

-Ter condições financeiras para isso não é? –indago. –Mas não deu essa criança se apressou. Mas isso não significa que você seja obrigado a casar com ela. Mas como eu disse é seu filho também, se você a amar e os abandonar agora, já esqueça que eles existem, por que ela vai te odiar, mas você pode tentar, com ela, criar essa criança, no calor e aconchego de um lar. Eu só não quero que você se arrependa depois. –digo saindo.

-Podemos conversar? –indaga-me Darien segurando meu braço.

-Chiba não temos o que conversar. –digo.

-Temos sim. –diz ele.

-NÃO! –grito. –E me solta que você está me machucando. –digo.

-Serena, por favor, pelo que você sentiu por mim, por que eu sei que foi algo muito forte e não pode ter morrido assim. –seus olhos estão brilhando ele está a ponto de chorar.

-Da...rien... esta bem. Mas não aqui nem agora. No local e hora em que nos encontrávamos aos domingos. –digo. –Ah, e hoje.

-Te amo. –sussurra ele beijando minha testa e saindo feito um adolescente pelo corredor.

- _Guile_... me ajuda. –eu estou chorando... eu jurei jamais voltar a chorar por ele.

---------------------

"_No local e hora em que nos encontrávamos aos domingos_." Quando ela disse isso senti meu coração parar, não me continha em mim de tanta felicidade. Eu vou reconquistá-la nem que seja a ultima coisa que faça, ainda mais agora sabendo que a Sere está dentro dela.

Mas ela mentiu para aquele garoto... eu li em seus olhos, até sua voz continua a mesma quando mente... ela... _E eu sei que ela não voltaria atrás em sua decisão, por que eu já passei por isso... "Papa" "Meu irmão"_

Eu não consigo parar de pensar nisso. É hoje que eu vou descobrir o seu problema, ou não me chamo Darien Chiba.

_Déjame intentarlo otra vez_

_Se que he tropezado y_

_Es justo ya lo sé_

_Deixe-me tentar de novo,_

_sei que errei e_

_é justo, já sei... _

_Mira me a los ojos, aquí estoy_

_Tengo mucho miedo de perderte_

_Y en la razón_

_Olha-me nos olhos aqui estou,_

_tenho muito medo de te perder_

_na razão_

_Por que sin ti ya no respiro_

_En las noches tengo frio_

_Necesito la otra parte de mi ser_

_Por que sem você já não respiro,_

_nas noites tenho frio,_

_necessito a outra parte do meu ser._

_Lo mejor de mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro_

_Es mi motivo para sobrevivir, para vivir_

_O melhor do meu passado,_

_Meu presente e meu futuro_

_É meu motivo para sobreviver, para viver_

_Déjame intentarlo una vez más_

_Para que no viva en esta cruda realidad_

_Déjame hundirme en mi dolor_

_Se que tengo mucho que aprender de los dos_

_Deixa-me tentar uma vez mais_

_Para que não viva nessa dura realidade_

_Deixe-me fundir-me em minha dor_

_Sei que tenho muito que aprender dos dois_

_Por que sin ti ya no respiro_

_En las noches tengo frio_

_Necesito la otra parte de mi ser_

_Por que sem ti já não respiro_

_Nas noites tenho frio_

_Necessito a outra parte do meu ser_

_Lo mejor de mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro_

_Es mi motivo para sobrevivir, para vivir_

_O melhor do meu passado,_

_Meu presente e meu futuro_

_É meu motivo para sobreviver, para viver._

--------------------------

-E então? –indago nervosa assim que chego ao banco onde ele está sentado é bem na frente do chafariz onde os casais costumam se encontrar, onde nos encontrávamos.

-Lembra a ultima vez que viemos aqui? –indaga-me ele com o olhar sonhador... como poderia me esquecer era no meio do festival Nadeisco o parque estava cheio de flores...

-Não... –claro que eu não vou dizer.

-Tem certeza? –indaga-me ele.

-Tenho, mas você não queria falar isso queria? –indago.

-Foi durante o festival Nadeisco, o parque estava lotado... nos sentamos aqui mesmo, que era de longe o lugar mais belo do parque naquele momento sabe por quê? –indaga-me ele.

-Não sei, não quero saber e, tenho raiva de quem sabe! –respondo.

-Porque você estava sentada bem ali embaixo daquela árvore enquanto comia o maior pedaço de bolo que eu já vi. –responde ele olhando-me nos olhos... seu olhar é penetrante parece que ele sonda cada parte do meu ser, parece ler minha alma...

-Você me chamou apenas para lembrar da minha gula? –indago desviando o olhar.

-Não da sua gula, mas de como você era e ainda é adorável, mesmo com esse temperamento. –diz ele.

-Ótimo, agora vamos discutir a minha personalidade. –sussurro. -Se você não sabe tenho mais o que fazer.

-Por que vocês brigaram? –ele deve estar falando das meninas e eu.

-Nós quem? –indago.

-Você e as meninas. –diz ele.

-Não é da sua conta. É isso posso ir? –indago virando-me, detalhe ainda estava em pé, e indo embora.

-É da minha conta sim e nós ainda não terminamos. –diz ele me segurando pelo pulso e puxando-me, fazendo com que eu me sente quase no seu colo.

-Como assim é da sua conta? –indago sentando-me direito.

-Você era minha noiva, e algo aconteceu entre vocês que deve ter se repetido entre nós só que eu não sei o que é, sua carta era muito vaga eu perguntei o que era e você não me respondeu, eu preciso saber o que aconteceu, o que me fez perder a razão da minha vida. Será que você entende? Você é o único motivo pelo qual eu continuo vivo, bem agora tem o Willy... –ele fala do menino que estava ao lado dele.

-É seu filho? –indago.

-Sim... –pelo menos ele tem o seu carinho.

-Se nota a semelhança, bem, eu tenho que ir. –digo levantando-me.

-Nós ainda não terminamos. –diz ele puxando-me pelo pulso.

-Terminamos sim, me solta você está me machucando. –digo autoritária.

-Não enquanto você não me disser o que aconteceu com o NOSSO filho. –como?

-Do que você esta falando, está louco? –indago surpreendida.

-Não se faça de inocente. –diz ele.

-Olha eu não sei do que você está falando. –digo brava.

-Sabe sim, você estava grávida não é? Agora eu entendo a reação do seus pais, por que não me disse? –indaga ele, não bravo mas um misto de chateação, culpa como se eu o tivesse traído.

-É isso que você queria não é? Queria que eu estivesse grávida não é? Por que isso me prenderia a você eu seria obrigada pela sociedade a me casar com você não é? Não passa pela sua cabeça que eu tenha mudado? Que eu tenha enjoado de bancar a super-heroína, a trouxa que sempre se importava mais com os outros do que consigo mesma e enquanto todos tocavam as suas vidas ela ficava para trás a espera de um futuro predeterminado que ela transformava em determinado? Nunca passou pela sua cabeça isso? Eu cansei de comer poeira dos outros. Chegou a vez deles comerem a minha poeira e eu serei tão misericordiosa com eles quanto eles foram comigo. –digo sem emoção.

-Você está mentindo.. eu sei que está, pode enganar ao mundo inteiro se quiser, mas existem duas pessoas as quais nunca enganará. –diz ele.

-É, você acha isso? Então diga quem são elas? –indago.

-Uma delas é você, você sabe que tudo isso não passa de uma grande mentira e quanto mais você tenta se afastar mais se machuca. –responde ele.

-Ta, e a outra? –indago.

-Sou eu, por que eu te conheço muito bem eu ainda sei ler no seu olhar. –diz ele.

-Muito presunçoso da sua parte não acha? –indago.

-Acho mas é isso que ainda te mantém vidrada em mim. –diz ele.

-E quem diss... –céus... que saudade dessa boca, nunca imaginei que sentia tanta saudade assim dele até agora... ele tem razão... eu ainda o amo... eu preciso dele.. o que eu faço, quero dizer... _Darien... Mamma mia here I go again? (Mamma mia o que eu faço agora?) My, my how can I resist you? (Meu, meu como eu posso resistir a você?)_

_  
-----------------------------_

_ Oi, eu tenho plena consciencia de que a fic está um pouco confusa, na verdade é essa a idéia porque todos os personagens estão confusos. E logo alguns "enigmas" vão se deasvendando, como a briga entre ela e os pais, ela e as menina... logo...logo. Vlw... e comentem please...  
_


	6. Nosso filho?

-Me solta! -digo empurrando-o.

-Ah, primeiro você corresponde depois se faz de santa? -indaga-me ele.

-Eu não sei do que você ta falando. -digo tentando acreditar no que acabara de dizer.

-_Ondango_, por favor vamos conversar... -pede-me ele.

-Não _baka_, não temos o que conversar. -digo.

-Ah esquece, esse seu egoísmo vai te matar aos poucos, por que você própria já está sofrendo e ele vai afastar as pessoas de você? -diz-me ele.

-E quem é você para me julgar? Não era você que vivia no seu mundinho frio e solitário do qual EU te tirei? O que você sabe de mim? Não sabe nada só sabe que eu era burra tirava notas baixas e nunca se perguntou por quê? Como uma menina poderia ter chegado na oitava série só com notas baixas, vocês nunca me conheceram de verdade. -eu estou chorando...

-Serena eu... -começa ele.

-CALA A BOCA! EU NÃO QUERO MAIS OUVIR A SUA VOZ! EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS EU QUERO... - eu me sinto tão mal...

-Serena...-a voz dele está tão longe...

-------------------

Droga ela desmaiou e o pior é que ela está com a marca de lua crescente na testa se não eu a levaria a um hospital. É melhor eu levá-la para casa e perguntar a Serenity o que ela tem. Ela parece tão indefesa... como eu queria protegê-la... eu vou te trazer de volta para a vida meu amor... eu juro... eu vou te fazer sorrir como antes nem que seja a ultima coisa que eu faça.

-Guile... -ahn quem é esse tal de Guile? É o novo namorado dela? Na, não pode ser ela me ama... -EU QUERO VER O MEU filho... -seu filho... -Darien... meu filho, o nosso filho... eu quero... me ajuda... meu bebê...

-Shiii eu to aqui agora princesinha, vai ficar tudo bem eu não vou deixar nada de mal te acontecer. -digo.

------------------

-Obrigada por ter trazido a minha filha. -diz-me a rainha.

-O que aconteceu com o nosso filho? -indago.

-Ela já te contou? -indaga-me ela.

-Sim. -minto.

-Você não achou o nome Guile muito estranho? -indaga-me ela.

-É, mas se ela gostou. -digo.

-Bem, ele infelizmente morreu. -diz-me ela.

-Mas a maneira como ela falou dele dá a impressão de que ele esta vivo. -digo.

-Ela não acredita que ele está morto, porque não chegou a ver seu corpo. -responde ela.

-E o que ela teve agora? -indago.

-Bem, ela quebrou o seu broxe e é normal que isso aconteça no primeiro mês, ela está voltando a ser uma humana comum, como era antes de encontrar Luna. -diz-me Serenity.

-Está dizendo que ela está tão vulnerável quanto um humano qualquer? -indago.

-Não. Ela está mais vulnerável do que um humano normal. -diz ela.

-Isso quer dizer... -começo...

-Olha é melhor pararmos de falar sobre isso ela não vai gostar. -afirma ela.

-Eu preciso da sua ajuda para reconquistá-la. -digo.

-Olha eu adoraria ajudar mas não posso me intrometer no assunto, isso é problema dos dois. -responde ela.

-Eu sei, eu só...

------------------------------

Ai, minha cabeça dói, o que será que aconteceu? Oh, eu lembro nós estávamos no parque discutindo e então eu desmaiei. Ele deve ter me trazido para casa, tão fofo... EI! SERENA ACORDA! É O CHIBA! O BAKA!... mas ele é tão...CHATO, IRRITANTE, FRIO, CALCULOSO... inteligente, bondoso, amável, lindo...

-É melhor eu tomar um banho.

----------------------------

Ah, bem melhor até meus pensamentos estão mais claros, assim não penso em tantas bobagens, não penso tanto no...

-DARIEN! O que você está fazendo aqui? -ele está sentado na minha cama. Enrolo-me mais na toalha...

-Do que esta rindo, _baka_? -_Ondango_ não tem nada ai que eu já não tenha visto no mínimo uma vez. -diz ele com um sorriso maroto.

-Seu hentai... -digo indo até o guarda-roupas para procurar o que vestir. Justo quando ia pegar o vestido a maldita da toalha caiu. Eu não vou me abaixar, vai ser constrangedor. Pego uma calcinha e visto, como se não ativesse ninguém no quarto, mesmo sentindo o seu olhar em mim.

-Você está muito linda, mas ainda tem muito daquela menina chorona que eu conheci. Me diz Sere você ainda me ama? -indaga ele vindo me abraçar.

-Você quer mesmo saber... -pego o violão que estava ao lado do guarda-roupa e começo a tocar -...

_...Yo te amaba tu finjias_

_ como un angél que me trataba _

_como si fuera yo tu único _

_ser... _

_( eu te amava tu finjia, _

_como um anjo me tratava, _

_como se eu fosse seu único _

_ser) _

_ yo creía tus mentiras _

_y tu reias a mi espalda _

_y robaba lo mejor, ladron_

_ tú _

_(eu acreditava nas tuas mentiras_

_ e tu ria nas minhas costas_

_ me roubava o melhor LADRÃO_

_ tu) _

_ y hoy te digo que yo_

_ te di toda mi fuerza mi ilusion_

_ en cambio me dejas sola, confusa_

_ y llena de desilusión_

_ el dolor_

_ que dejaste al pisar mi corazón_

_ si crees que eres tuya_

_ veras cuando vuelvas aquí_

_ se irá el dolor_

_ (hoje te digo que eu... _

_te dei toda minha força, minha ilusão_

_ em troca me deixa sozinha, confusa_

_ e cheia de desilusão_

_ a dor... _

_que deixou ao pisar meu coração_

_ se crê que é tua_

_ verá quando voltar aqui_

_ a dor se vai)_

_ y tu sombra me persigue me asfixia_

_ y me rompe el fantasma_

_ que ahora eres tu_

_ ( tua sombra me persegue,_

_ me asfixia e me despedaça_

_ o fantasma que agora é_

_ você)_

_siempre fuerte_

_ siempre debil_

_ terminar regresar nada es estable_

_ y yo rompo el vicio aquí_

_ (sempre forte,_

_ sempre fraco,_

_ terminar, voltar, nada é estavel_

_ eu quebro o ciclo aqui)_

_y hoy te digo que yo_

_ te di toda mi fuerza mi ilusion_

_ en cambio me dejas sola, confusa_

_ y llena de desilusión_

_ el dolor_

_ que dejaste al pisar mi corazón_

_ si crees que eres tuya _

_veras cuando vuelvas aquí_

_ se irá el dolor_

_ (hoje te digo que eu... _

_te dei toda minha força, minha ilusão_

_ em troca me deixa sozinha, confusa_

_ e cheia de desilusão_

_ a dor... _

_que deixou ao pisar meu coração_

_ se crê que é tua_

_ verá quando voltar aqui_

_ a dor se vai)_

_ no hay nada que decir_

_ ya no tienes que mentir_

_ tragate tu vil traición_

_ ya me voy_

_ (não há nada a ser dito,_

_ ya não tens que mentir_

_ engole a tua vil traição_

_ me vou)_

_ no existe un perdon_

_ no existamos tu y yo_

_ no aguanto tu actitud_

_ yo me voy_

_ (não existe um perdão,_

_ não existimos tu e eu_

_ não aguento tua atitude_

_ me vou)_

_ lo que ves es lo que soy_

_ lo que ves ya se marcho_

_ (o que ves é o que sou_

_ o que ves já se foi)_

_ y hoy te digo que yo_

_ te di toda mi fuerza mi ilusion_

_ en cambio me dejas sola, confusa_

_ y llena de desilusión_

_ el dolor_

_ que dejaste al pisar mi corazón_

_ si crees que eres tuya_

_ veras cuando vuelvas aquí_

_ se irá el dolor_

_ (hoje te digo que eu... _

_te dei toda minha força, minha ilusão_

_ em troca me deixa sozinha, confusa_

_ e cheia de desilusão_

_ a dor... _

_que deixou ao pisar meu coração_

_ se crê que é tua_

_ verá quando voltar aqui_

_ a dor se vai)_

-Serena... -ele está chorando.. haha essa é boa que coisa mais gay, nada contra a demonstração deles de sentimento mas o Chiba sempre tão frio...

-Que roupa eu ponho fofa? -indago chamando sua atenção.

-O que? -indaga-me ele.

-Ué, ouvi dizer que vocês são ótimas conselheiras. -respondo.

-Você sabe melhor do que ninguém que eu não sou gay, se quiser, posso até te lembrar... -diz ele se aproximando.

-Seu hentai! -Ploft!- Tarado... ca... -droga isso é jogo sujo, beijar, não vale...

-É, mas não sou gay... -diz ele sorrindo. -Apenas tenho sentimentos e demonstro como minha noiva me ensinou.

-Sua noiva? -indago.

-Sim a única mulher que eu amei e vou amar durante toda a minha vida, VOCÊ! -diz ele.

-Eu, não sou mais sua noiva lembra? -indago.

-É mas enquanto você guardar o anel é sinal de que nosso amor esta vivo. -diz ele.

-É mas eu perdi o anel... -digo, PERAI, EU ESTOU SEM ROUPA, BEM QUE EU ESTAVA SENTINDO UM FRIO! ¬.¬'

-Eu sei que está mentindo, eu te conheço. -diz-me ele sorrindo. -Ta com frio? Vem cá que eu te esquento.

-Sai Darien, deixa eu me vestir. -digo.

-Por que? Você ta linda assim. -diz-me ele deixando-me encabulada.-Esse vestido não ta curto de mais? -indaga-me ele.

-Você acha? Eu não acho, na verdade até parece ser muito cumprido... -eu amo esses vestidos de bicos bem acinturadinhos...

-Ainda mais que ele marca bem a sua barriga, e mostram o quanto você está gorda. -diz-me ele.

-Eu não estou gorda! -digo.

-É, gorda é magra perto de você, mas se colocarem você e uma bola do seu lado é capaz que te chutem e deixem a bola de lado. -diz-me ele.

-Haha! Quem desdenha quer comprar. -digo saindo do quarto.

-----------------

-Ah Rina, você não foi ainda, bem o Mark ligou e avisando que não vai poder ir. -diz-me Mamucha.

-Ah, bem, tudo bem então eu vou sozinha. -digo.

-Sozinha aonde? -questiona-me Darien.

-Você não foi embora ainda? -indago.

-Ao que parece não. -responde ele.

-Pois então, vá. -digo.

-Rina você pode ir na viagem, contanto que vá com uma pessoa de minha extrema-confiança. -diz me Mamucha.

-Jura? Iupi! -corro para abraçá-la.

-Que viagem? -indaga Darien.

-Não te interessa! -digo.

-Serena! -exclama mamucha.

-Que? Eu só falei a verdade. -respondo.

-----------------------------------

E então o que acharam? Foi meio delirante não foi? Ah, e o titulo anterior era um pensamento da serena, como eu posso resistir a você. E desculpem por não ter postado mais cedo, mas quando eu fui postar não consegui acessar minha senha. Estou amando os reviws por favor não deixem de enviá-los .


	7. Juntos?

-Sua mãe deixou? -indaga-me Akiko.

-Deixou. -respondo.

-Ai, que bom! -exclama Keiko.

-É, agora só precisamos preparar as coisas e marcar o dia. -diz Kenji.

-É, mas ela vai mandar alguém junto. -digo.

-Ela pensa que somos bebês? -indaga-me Carlos.

-Não ela apenas se preocupa com você Rina. -diz Keiko.

-É eu sei, mas não tenho a menor idéia de quem vai nos acompanhar, ela disse que eu só vou saber no dia. -respondo.

-Ah, bem mas deve ser alguém legal, sua mãe não faria nada de chato. -diz Akiko.

-É, mamucha não faria... -mas Ikuko?

-Olha lá... -diz Keiko espantada.

-Ela não se toca? -questiona Akiko. Olho na mesma direção que elas e encontro Diana dando em cima do Darien.

-Será que ela não percebe que ele ama outra? -indaga Carlos.

-É, ele ama a noiva dele. -diz Akiko.

-A mãe do filho dele. -completa Keiko.

-Oi meninas... -ai que nojo essa garota.

-O que foi já se cansou de lamber os pés do Dar-chan? -indago.

-Na verdade eu consegui chamá-lo para sair... mas espera quem te deu o direito de falar assim do MEU Darien? -indaga-me ela.

-Bem, pergunte ao SEU Darien! -respondo levantando-me e indo para a sala.

----------------

"Miracle Romance"...

-Er... com licença Chiba, eu tenho que atender é uma ligação muito importante... Hello?...Yes...

-Sai da sala... -digo seriamente.

-Mas...

-Sai! -digo no mesmo tom de voz.

-Ok...Ok... -diz ela saindo.

-HumHum continuando...

--------------------

Que mau-humorado, eu hein, só por que eu atendi o celular, quem vê pensa que eu fiz de propósito. Imagine, se eu vou fazer algo do gênero, nem morta.

-Nós precisamos conversar... -falando no diabo, aparece o rabo.

-Sobre? -indago.

-Se você continuar interrompendo minhas aulas serei obrigado a te tratar feito criança. -diz ele.

-Ui, que meda... -digo.

-Serena é sério. -diz ele sério.

-Tá, e o que você vai fazer falar para a minha mãe? -indago rindo.-Quem sabe? Mas para o seu bem, você deveria deixar de agir como criança.

-Eu? Por que? -indago.

-Serena... -começa ele.

-Olha eu prometo que vou tentar manerar um pouco, mas não posso abandonar o meu jeito de ser, posso?

-Essa frase é da...

-Rina! -eu odeio essa garota mas ela me ajudou...

-Sim Diana? -indago virando-me.

-Por que você não deixa o Darien em paz? -indaga-me ela.

-Eu vou deixar o SEU Darien em paz, não se preocupe... -digo saindo.

-Espqera que história é essa de SEU Darien? -indaga-me ele segurando meu braço.

-E eu vou saber, pergunta pra ela, é o que ela espalha pela universidade toda... -digo tentando me soltar.

-E isso tudo é ciúmes? -indaga-me ele.

-Ciumes? Por que eu teria ciumes de você? -indago. Eu ciumes quem ele pensa que é? O rei da cocada preta? Fala sério, eu tenho mais o que fazer do que perder o meu tempo com ele.

-Não sei, quem sabe amor reprimido? -indaga ele.

-Tenho mais o que fazer, pode me soltar? -indago.

-Não eu quero saber essa história direitinho. -diz ele.

-Darien, deixa ela ir. -pede Diana.

-É ouve a sua namorada e me deixa ir. -digo.

-Ela não é minha namorada. -diz ele.

-Eu não perguntei, me solta Darien eu quero ir embora. -digo mais uma vez tentando me soltar.

-Deixa ela em paz! -ahhh, meu herói...

-Não se mete... -diz Darien.

-Eu me intrometo sim, é meu dever ajudá-la por que ela é MINHA amiga! -Carlos, semrpe super protetor, mas agora eu agradeço.

-Carlitos... ele tá me machucando...-digo chorando.

-Eu não disse para largar o braço dela ou quer perder o enprego? -indagaq ele, fazendo Darien me soltar. -Vamos embora CUNHADINHA... -diz Carlitos passando o braço pelo meu ombro.

--------------------------------------

Cunahdinha? Como assim, como ela é cunhadinha dele? Quero dizer, ela não pode estar namorando o irmão dele pode?

-Darien o que...

-Escuta Diana, eu acho que você interpretou mal as coisas. Eu não gosto de você da maneira que você pensa. O que há entre nós é apenas a relação aluno-professor. -digo seriamente.

-Mas e Tsukino... você e ela têm mais o do que a simples relaçaõ aluno professor. -disse irritada.

-Serena e eu temos um passado, o meu caso e o dela é diferente. -respondo.

-Ou seja, você é mais um idiota que está apaixonado pela puta da universidade.

-Co..como assim? - como ela ousa chamar a Serena da puta.

-É ou você não sabia que ela é que nem corrimão de escada, todo mundo já passou a mão. -disse ela com desdém.

-Bem o que ela faz agora não me interessa. -digo.

-Você é cego não é... o Carlos espalha po mundo que ela é a cunhada dele, mas ele nem tem irmão, estranho não, ele defende ela com unhas e dentes, ninguém faria isso por uma simples cunhada faria? -ela tem razão... mas é a Sere eu me nego a pensar.

-Diana... -chamo.

-Sim? -indaga-me ela sorrindo.

-Cuidado para não morder a lingua. -digo saindo.

-------------------------

-O que você está fazendo mamucha? -indago ao chegar em casa.

-Estou preparando a reunião que vai ter aqui hoje... -ah, aquela reunião.

-Bem eu vou para o meu quarto pegar meu violão e vou para os fundos, O.K? -indago cabisbaixa.

-Você deveria esquecer o que aconteceu. -diz-me ela.

-Eu sei, mas eu não consigo, quem sabe um dia? -indago sorrindo.

-Bem, você que sabe...

tengo un ticket sin regreso

y un monton de sueños dentro de un veliz

un adios para mis viejos, mucho miedo

y muchas ganas de poder vivir

abrir las alas para escapar sin fin

para encontrar libertad

lejos de aquí, lejos de aquí

E pensar que eu mudei em mesno de um ano de uma menina ingenua que acreditava em tudo em todos, para essa desconfiada, ou melhor e pensar que eu fui arrancada do mundo dos sonhos e cai de cara no mundo real.

Ah, Darien como queria poder esquecer tudo, mas eu não consigo, não dá queria que nosso amor superasse isso como superou tantas outras coisas, mas ao mesmo tempo queria que você... sumissse para sempre...

-Anda Serena, muda esses pensamentos, vamos cantar... -eu lembro que essa era a nossa musica, eu lembro como se fosse hoje quando dançamos, eu acabei comprando o cd e tenho até hoje...

-------------------------------------

O rapaz ao ouvir a melodia começa a cantar a musica que lhe trazia tantas recordações.

_Darien -...Desde hace tanto tiempo guardo este sentimiento,_

_me siento unido a ti._

_Te veo e siento morir_

_se lo que debo sentir y no lo puedo decir_

_amor ya no quiero finjir_

_tonto soy si te me vas_

_Serena-...Desde hace tanto tiempo guardo este sentimiento._

_Me siento unida a ti._

_Te veo y seinto morir se lo que debo sentir_

_por que no lo puedes decir_

_me harias tan feliz _

_si pudieras compartir_

_Darien-...Juntos em silêncio cuando hay tanto por decir_

_Serena-...Siempre juntos_

_Darien -...Juntos y distantes cuando hay tanto por vivir_

_Serena-...Juntos_

_Darien-...Juntos soñado los dos un momento magico_

_juntos somos tu y yo el amor_

_Serena-... Tu y yo el amor_

Dentro da casa cinco mulheres contemplavam a cena, o jovem senta-se ao lada da jovem e ficam a observar o belo jardim que a casa possuia.

-Espero que eles se entendam... -diz a de cabelos castanhos.

-Eles já se entenderam. -disse a senhora.

-Tem cereteza? -indaga a de cabelos pretos.

-É, tem razão se não eles não teriam cantado essa bela canção. -disse a de cabelso azuis.

-Mas tudo seria mais simples para eles se o filho deles esivesse vivo... -diz a loira.

-Bem é melhor continuar-mos com a reunião, não? -indaga a senhora saindo de perto da janela.

-É, vamos. -dizem as outras seguindo-na.

-----------------------------------------------

-Não imaginava que esse jardim fosse tão belo. -diz-me ele.

-Por que você voltou? -indago.

-Por que eu voltei? Bem, eu voltei por você eu precisava te ver eu estava definhando aos poucos longe de você eu já não vivia, por que minha vida não estava lá, estava e ainda está aqui, e agora está sentada ao meu lado, você... -Da..Darien...

-Ah, mas já deve ter percebido que perdeu o seu tempo não foi? -porque eu estou tão defensiva?

-Não descobri, até descobri o que nos afastou. -diz ele.

-E o que foi? -indago.

-Nosso filho, e não adianta negar, porque você falou dele quando estava delirando. -droga.

-Ele morreu junto com o nosso amor. -minto.

-Serena eu sei que ainda há fumaça, vocêjá provou isso, e onde há fumaça há fogo...

-Nossa, que coisa mais... antiga. -digo

-É, mas é a verdade. -diz ele.

-Eu não acho. -digo.

-Você esta mentindo...

-Tem certeza? -indago.

-Sim, pelo seu jeito, você tem a mania de impinar a cabeça, principalmente quando sabe que... "uma musiquinha," alô... sim... o quê?... não, eu estou indo agora mesmo.. obrigado.

-O que foi? -indago.

-Meu filho... -sussurra ele.

-O que tem ele? -indago...

-Eu preciso ir...

-Darien, espera, eu vou com você. -digio indo atrás dele.

------------------------

Ele está tão abatido... eu nunca o vi assim, ele ama muito esse menino. Eu queria poder fazer algo por ele, sei lá... ah Darien eu não aguento vê-lo sofrer ...

-O que exatamente aconteceu? -indago.

-Eu não sei, ele deve ter saido da escolinha... -diz ele ...chorando.

-Quer que eu dirija? -indago.

-Não, está tudo bem... -responde ele.

-Não Darien, não está tudo bem... para o carro, que eu dirijo, só me diz aonde ele está. -digo.

-Para alguém que você odeia, você está se mostrando muito caridosa... -diz ele assim que trocamos de lugar.

-Eu.. não te odeio... -sussurro.

Ficamos em silêncio o resto do caminho, mas o clima estava tão pesado, ai, sei lá é que ele esta tão chateado, é o filho dele, eu entendo... eu me sinto assim em relação ao Guile... Chegamos ao hospital e a recepcionista disse que ele estava no quarto, subimos e encontramos uma senhora com ele, ela disse que ele estava com febre a dias e que ela não biaxava então ela o levou ao médico, que disse que ele estava muito mal, uma doença la que eu não ouvi direito porque estava mais preocupada em saber por que ele não estava com o pai?

Enquanto eles conversavam eu entrei no quarto e encontrei um lindo menino dormindo serenamente, tão parecido com o pai, com os mesmos cabelos e aquela mecha rebelde não pude evitar de sorrir quem sabe o irmão dele não fosse assim também? Fui chegando mais perto, me sentei na cadeira que havia ao lado da cama e fiquei apenas observando seu sono... mas só observar não me satisfez, levantei-me e fiu até ele toquei em seu rostinho... esta com muita febre... esta morrendo...

-Você não pode se deixar abater assim bebê... seu pai precisa de você seu pai te ama... -sussurrei senti uma enorme vontade de chorar, como se estivessem arrancando parte do meu ser.

-Serena... -ouço Darien me chamar.

-Sim? -indago saindo do quarto.

-O médico disse que não podemos entrar no quarto ele está muito fragil... -diz ele.

-Entendo... ela é a mãe dele? -indago apontando para a mulher que estava conosco.


	8. Tirando algumas duvidas

Depois de um mês, ou quase, sem postar aqui está mais um cap. quero agradecer aos reviews, se não fosse por vocês eu teria parado de escrever, arigatou gozaimasu.

Gomen nisai pela demora, mas minha criatividade saiu de férias e se perdeu no caminho de casa, se alguém encontra, por favor, me avisem.

_Nani- o que?_

_Aishiteru - eu te amo_

_Aishiterumo - eu tbm te amo_

_Se estiver errado, me avisem faz tempo q eu não uso esse vocabulário_

Vamos a história. Bai bai

--------------------------

"_-Entendo... ela é a mãe dele? -indago apontando para a mulher que estava conosco_." Por favor, diz que não, por favor, diz que não..."

-Digamos que sim... –não... não..

-Entendo... bem, eu tenho que ir. Vou deixar vocês a sós, devem ter muito o que conversar. –digo saindo.

-Serena, espera. –pede-me ele segurando o meu braço.

-Tchau Darien. –digo soltando-me e indo embora.

--------------------

Droga Serena por que tem que ser assim, será que não passou pela sua cabeça que mesmo se ela fosse mãe dele, nós poderíamos estar separados?

-Você se importa muito com ela, não é? –questiona-me a diretora.

-Você nem imagina o quanto. –respondo.

-Por que não diz a ela? William precisa de uma família, não só de um pai. –diz ela.

-Eu sei, mas ela não me ouvirá, ao menos por hora. –digo.

-É, ela saiu daqui morrendo de ciúmes. Ela deve sentir algo muito forte por você. –algo muito forte.

_-----------------------Flash Back--------------_

_Dois jovens estavam sentados em um banco no parque nº10, a jovem aparentava ter uns 17 anos e o jovem uns 21, formavam um belo casal, ela loira de olhos azuis e ele moreno de olhos também azuis, ela falava sem parar e ele apenas a observava sorrindo admirado pela beleza dela._

_-Darien eu te amo tanto, tanto, que dói, eu quero estar sempre com você, prometa-me que vai voltar logo que seremos felizes... –pedia ela olhando-o. - que construiremos... –ela volta novamente a sonhar esperando que ele a acompanhasse nesse mundo de sonhos. –Darien! –chama ela ao ver que ele apenas a observara._

_-Nani? –pergunta ele curioso._

_-Eu é que pergunto, você parece estar em transe. –diz ela._

_-qualquer um ficaria em transe olhando pra você. –diz ele._

_-Darien... –sussurra ela._

_-Aishiteru... –diz ele beijando-na._

_-Aishiterumo. –responde ela._

_-----------------------Fim do Flash Back--------------------_

-Oi mamãe... –digo ao entrar em casa.

-Oi filha tudo bem? –questiona-me Mamucha.

-Sim, por que? –questiono.

-você parece pálida. –diz-me ela.

-Não é nada deve ser por que o meu corpo ainda está sofrendo mutações. –digo.

-Você não quer um chazinho, ou uma sopa? –questiona-me ela.

-Não mamãe, obrigada, eu estou bem, só quero dormir um pouco. –digo subindo para o meu quarto.

Por que? Por que quando tudo parece estar dando certo, o mundo vira de ponta cabeça e eu fico perdida de novo? Por que eu simplesmente não consegui ficar lá com ele, dando o meu apoio?

Não, eu tive de ser orgulhosa, de... mas eu não estou errada, ela é a mãe do filho dele ela vai querer ficar com ele, e se eu ficasse, eu sobraria.

------------------

-Rina, o que houve? Você está pálida. –indaga-me Keiko.

-Não é nada e minha pressão deve ter baixado só isso. –respondo.

-Vem, então vamos comer alguma coisa. –pede me ela.

-Não, eu to bem, eu tenho que terminar o trabalho do Mamo-chan... –digo.

-Trabalho de quem? –questiona-me ela.

-Do Chiba. –respondo.

-Por que você o chamou de Mamo-chan? –questiona-me ela.

-Porque era assim que eu o chamava, e saiu... –digo.

-Vocês tiveram algo não foi? –indaga-me ela.

-É tão notório assim? –pergunto.

-Um pouco, você o trata diferente, e ele sempre ta te olhando, nos corredores, todos que tem aula com você dizem que ele vive te cuidando, te observando. E você sente algo por ele é notório, seus olhos brilham, mesmo quando você quer nos convencer que não o suporta, agora mesmo, seus olhos estão brilhando. Você o ama, e quanto mais você luta contra este sentimento mais ele cresce. –ela tem razão, eu amo o Darien cada vez mais.

-Eu sei Keiko, mas eu me tornei muito orgulhosa e da ultima vez eu sai muito ferida e não quero que isso ocorra novamente. –digo.

-Serena, você criou uma casca, mas ela se quebrou e você não percebeu, você voltou a ser a garota que era antes, ou quase e por causa dele, ele te trouxe de volta a vida, você não pode negar. –ela tem razão, mas ele não me ama mais, e eu não conseguiria viver com ele, sem o nosso filho.

----------------------------

-Por que eles não juntaram as turmas? –indaga-me Carlos.

-E eu vou saber. –digo.

-Mas você sabe, por que o Darien não veio, não é? –indaga-me ele.

-Sim, por que o filho dele está doente. –respondo.

-E por que você não está lá dando apoio moral? –pergunta ele.

-Por que eu ficaria lá, se a mãe do filho dele está lá? –eu sei que ele tem a melhor das intenções e que sempre se preocupa comigo, mas dessa vez...

-Serena, ela pode até ser a mãe do filho dele, se o pirralho não for quem eu penso que é. Mas você é a mulher que ele ama, e vocês tiveram um filho, vocês tiveram e ainda tem uma história.

-Carlos por que está dizendo tudo isso? –questiono.

-Por que eu me importo com vocês, com os dois, e você sabe disso, sabe que todos nós temos uma divida com o Darien. –é verdade, eu tinha me esquecido que eles...

-Talvez eu...

-SERENA! ...SERENA ACORDA...

------------------------------------

De repente os médicos do andar começaram a caminhar de um lado para o outro nervosos, enquanto uma paciente era trazida as pressas para o quarto do Willy, por que não tinha espaço na emergência pra ela, ou algo parecido, ao lado da maca vinha seu namorado eu acho, ao longe, espera, ele é o Carlos, e ela...

-Serena! O que aconteceu com ela? –pergunto.

-Ela desmaiou, nós estávamos conversando... –se eles estivessem apenas conversando isso não teria acontecido.

-Vocês deviam estar discutindo isso sim, se não, não teria acontecido, nada.

-Nós estávamos falado sobre você! -diz ele irritado.

-Sobre mim? –questiono.

-Sim sobre você. –isso significa que ela deve me odiar, o que eu faço agora?

-Darien... –o que ela esta fazendo aqui?

-Diana, o que houve? Por que você está aqui?-indago.

-Vim atrás da Serena e você? –questiona-me ela.

-Meu filho está aqui. –digo.

-Darien eu sinto muito. –diz ela me abraçando, foi tão sincera. –o que ele tem?

-Os médicos não sabem, eles estão correndo atrás, mas não têm nenhuma idéia do que é. -digo cabisbaixo.

-Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo. –sussurra ela. –e eu estou aqui para te ajudar.

-Diana... –sussurro.

-Shhii, é tudo o que eu posso fazer, afinal de conta, nós somos amigos. –amigos... ela quer apenas a minha amizade?

-Obrigado...

-----------------------

_Estava tudo tão escuro, a jovem, não via nada além de sombra, tudo tão escuro, que lhe dava medo, uma solidão, uma profunda solidão, ela começa a correr desesperadamente tentando sair daquele lugar._

_-Mamãe... – ela para e olha na direção da qual pensa ter vindo a voz._

_-Quem está ai? –pergunta receosa._

_-Mamãe! –ouve de novo._

_-Quem é? –questiona indo em direção a voz..._

_-Mamãe... mamãe... –as sombras começam a desaparecer e a sua frente surge uma criança, ou melhor três, uma menina de cabelos loiros, presos em ondangos, e olhos azuis, que ela identificou como sendo ela quando pequena, um menino de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis, e os dois seguravam juntos, um bebê que chamava pela mãe, um menino semelhante ao outro, porem com os olhos dela._

_-Guile... – a jovem vai até as crianças e pega o bebê no colo..._

------------------------------

-Guile... –grita uma jovem acordando de um sonho. –Foi só um sonho, mas eu pude senti-lo, foi diferente, foi como se ele estivesse comigo... Guile... onde você esta? Espera, onde eu estou? –pergunta-se a jovem olhando para os lados e encontrando um menino muito parecido com o garoto que segurava seu filho... –Realmente ele se parece muito com o pai... –sussurra ela levantando-se e indo em direção ao menino. –Se ao menos o seu irmão estivesse aqui talvez você tivesse um lar. –diz ela chegando até ele. –Não desista pequeno, seu pai precisa de vo... –ela desmaia novamente.

-------------------

-Obrigado pela companhia Diana, você não precisa ficar aqui. –digo enquanto voltávamos da lancheria.

-Mas eu quero, eu sou sua amiga e quero ficar para lhe ajudar no que puder. –é bom ter alguém que se importe tanto assim comigo.

-Darien, como eles estão? –indaga-me Carlos.

-Estão na mesma. –respondo.

-E pelo visto você parece feliz com isso. –diz ele.

-Claro que não. –respondo.

-Não é o que parece. –diz ele.

-Então você precisa de óculos. –digo.

-Deixe-o Carlos, a Rina tem razão. –diz uma amiga dele, acho que é Keiko o seu nome.

-Keiko cale a boca, o que vocês sabem sobre o Darien? -indaga Diana irritada.

-Sabemos muito mais do que você. –diz Carlos.

-Isso é o que vocês dizem. –diz ela.

-Isso, é a verdade, eu sei mais sobre ele do que você já mais saberá. –ele afirma com tanta convicção, será que ele é o confidente da Serena?

-Não me faça rir Carlos, o que você pode sabe sobre o Darien? Só o que a Serena te contou. –diz Diana.

-Não Diana, eu sei o que eu vi, eu sei o que eu vejo, tudo o que acontece agora, confirma o que ela me disse. –diz ele.

-E o que ela te disse? –questiona Diana.

-Eu não posso falar a qualquer um, diz respeito a eles, ao passado que eles tiveram. –eu não acredito que ela contou pra ele, a menos que eles tenham tido algo.

-Você sabe tanto sobre a vida dela por que? –pergunta Diana.

-Por que ela é minha amiga. –responde ele.

-Só amiga? –questiona ela.

-Sim só amiga. –responde ele.

-Não parece... –sussurra ela.

-Mas é. –afirma ele.

-Eu não sei por que mas acho que você está mentindo. –digo.

-Mesmo que eu quisesse algo com ela, ela não aceitaria. –então ele gosta dela. Eu sabia, esse garoto gosta dela.

-Não é você que espalha pra Deus e o mundo que ela é sua cunhadinha? –indaga ela.

-Sim, por que é a verdade. –diz ele.

-Mas isso quer dizer eu você é rival do seu próprio irmão? –indaga ela.

-Não, por que os dois se amam e eu não tenho lugar nisso tudo ela me vê apenas como um cunhado, no máximo como um amigo. –diz ele.

-Mas me responde uma coisa... –começa ela.

-Você não cansa de me interrogar? –indaga ele.

-É só mais uma pergunta e eu prometo que paro. –diz ela.

-Ta vai, pergunta. –diz ele. –Mas que seja a ultima.

-Você não tem irmão, como ela pode ser sua cunhada?

------------

Comentem, por favor...


	9. Recomeçando

-Sabe Diana, eu acho que você não sabe tudo sobre mim, na verdade só existe uma pessoa que sabe tanto sobre mim e ela esta naquele quarto agora. –diz ele apontando para onde estava Serena. -E eu não quero que você saiba por que contar algo a você é a mesma coisa que por na coluna de fofocas do jornal.

-Você é um idiota! –exclama ela.

-É, mas você gosta desse idiota. –diz ele convencido.

-Eu, gostar de você? Fala sério! –diz ela brava.

-Nós podemos olhar a Serena? –pergunta ele.

-Não. –diz ela.

-Bem querida, eu não falei com você. –diz ele sorrindo. Eu já vi esse sorriso sarcástico em algum lugar, só que eu não consigo me lembrar.

-RINA! –exclama uma de suas amigas... –Kenji, chama um médico. –o que aconteceu? Corro até o quarto e a encontro debruçada sobre a cama do Willy...

-Serena... –digo entrando no quarto e pegando-a no colo.

-Mamo...mamo-chan... –sussurra ela. –Guile...

-Shiiii, está tudo bem meu amor, eu estou aqui agora, tudo vai ficar bem... –digo pondo-a na cama.

_**No more talk of darkness,**_

_**Forget these wide-eyed fears**_

_**I'm here, nothing can harm you**_

_**My words will warm and calm you.**_

_(Não vamos mais falar de escuridão_

_Esqueça os seus medos_

_Eu estou aqui, nada pode te machucar._

_Minhas palavras te esquentarão e te acalmarão.)_

_**Let me be your freedom **_

_**Let daylight dry your tears**_

_**I'm here, with you, beside you**_

_**To guard you and to guide you...**_

_(Eu quero ser a sua liberdade,_

_Deixe a luz secar as suas lágrimas._

_Eu estou aqui, com você, ao seu lado_

_Para te guardar e te guiar... )_

--------------------------------------------------------------

-Bom dia dorminhoca! –o que ele está fazendo aqui? Quero dizer não era para ele estar no hospital? Espera, eu estou no hospital, no quarto do filho dele! –Como se sente? –pergunta-me ele, tão amável.

-Bem eu acho, o que aconteceu? –pergunto.

-Eu ia fazer a mesma pergunta. –diz ele sorrindo.

-É nossa. –digo sorrindo. –Eu lembro que estava conversando com o Carlos e depois eu desmaiei, e tive um sonho estranho, e acordei aqui e vi seu filho e fui até ele mas depois não lembro. –digo.

-Você desmaiou. –diz ele.

-Isso explica. –digo.

-É. Mas agora você esta bem e é isso que interessa. –diz ele.

-E ele como está? –pergunto.

-Parece ter melhorado depois que você desmaiou em cima dele. –nossa coitadinho, teve que agüentar o meu peso. –Serena, por que nós não recomeçamos?

-Recomeçar? –pergunto.

_**Say you love me,**_

_**Every waking moment,**_

_**Turn my head with talk of summertime…**_

_(Diga que me ama_

_Todo dia ao acordar_

_Transforme a minha cabeça com_

_Essa conversa de verão… )_

-É, eu sei que você ainda me ama eu vejo isso em seus olhos, eu também te amo muito e eu não agüento mais vive sem você. –quem dera que isso fosse verdade.

_**Say you need me**_

_**With you, now and always...**_

_**Promise me that all you say is true**_

_**That's all I ask of you.**_

_(Diga que precisa de mim_

_Com você, agora e sempre... _

_Prometa que tudo que você diz é verdade_

_Isso é tudo que eu peço.)_

-Eu não sei eu não sei o que eu quero, mas o amor não é minha prioridade. –digo.

-Serena...

-Eu tenho outra prioridade muito maior. –digo.

-Encontrar o nosso filho? Me diga a verdade, ele esta vivo ou morto? Sua mãe me disse que ele esta morto.

--------------

Acho que só ela pode dizer a verdade, eu acho que ela não mentiria, não sobre esse assunto. Espero que ela diga a verdade quero dizer, eu não tenho culpa, ou tenho?

-Eu não sei, se ele ainda está vivo, mas ele não nasceu morto. –diz ela chorando.

-Shi... nós vamos encontrá-lo... –digo abraçando-na.

_**Let me be your shelter,**_

_**Let me be your light.**_

_**You're safe: no-one will find you**_

_**Your fears are far behind **_

_(Eu quero ser o seu abrigo_

_Eu quero ser a sua luz._

_Você está seguro: ninguém te achará_

_Seus medos ficarão para trás)_

-Nós? -pergunta ela.

-Sim nós. –digo.

---------------------------------------

Darien, você realmente quer me ajudar a encontrar o Guile? Mas e a mãe do seu filho?

-E a sua namorada, noiva, sei lá o que, ela não vai ficar com ciúmes? –pergunto.

-Não tanto quanto você até por que não temos nada a ver um com o outro. –diz ele.

-Como assim? –pergunto.

-Ela não é a mãe do Willy. –Não? Mas, bem menos mal.

_**All I want is freedom,**_

_**A world with no more night…**_

_**And you, always beside me,**_

_**To hold me and to hide me…**_

_(Tudo o que eu desejo é liberdade, _

_Em um mundo sem escuridão… _

_E você sempre ao meu lado pra, _

_Me segurar e me proteger…)_

-Como assim? –pergunto.

-Agora não, mais tarde eu te falo. Você só tem que descansar para recuperar as energias e terminar o trabalho, pensa que só por que está doente não vai entregá-lo no prazo? –pergunta-me ele.

-É, mas se você quiser, pode pegá-lo eu já terminei a tempos, esta no meu quarto, na escrivaninha, ao lado da caixa que tem um cadeado, ela é a única coisa que não tem rosa no meu quarto. –digo. –Se quiser pode ir lá pegar. –digo.

-Não, não gosto de invadir o quarto de meninas inocentes. –diz ele.

-Ah, sim bem então eu acho que não poderei entregar o trabalho... –droga, está começando, por que eu estou tão fraca? O que está acontecendo quero dizer, eu criei uma barreira em torno da Terra, mas acho que não vai segurá-los por muito tempo, é por isso que eu me sinto tão fraca.

-O que foi? –pergunta-me ele.

-Nada, por que? –pergunto tentando sorrir.

-Por que você ficou pálida. –diz ele. –e eu estou preocupado.

-Pois não fique, o Carlos está ai? –pergunto.

-Sim. –diz ele cabisbaixo.

-Eu quero falar com ele. –digo.

-Sobre? –pergunta ele.

-É pessoal. –digo.

-E não vai me contar? –pergunta lê.

-Você me conta tudo sobre a sua vida? –pergunto, vendo-o se calar. –Ah, entendo.

-Oi, princesinha. -diz Carlos entrando como se lesse meus pensamentos.

-Oi Carlitos, e ai o que eu perdi? Quanto tempo eu fiquei fora? –pergunto sorrindo.

-Cara, nem sabe... –começa ele.

-Se você não me contar eu não vou saber. –digo.

-É verdade. Mas olha só o que eu achei... –diz ele, mostrando-me um endereço.

-O que é isso? –pergunto.

-É um orfanato. –diz ele.

-Existem vários... –começo.

-Mas o seu filho viveu lá, ou um menino muito parecido com ele. Mas parece que ele mudou de orfanato e eu ainda não consegui falar com a diretora. –diz ele.

-Carlos você é um amor! –digo abraçando-o. – Obrigada...

-Serena eu é que tenho que te agradecer. –por que?

-Ahn? –pergunto.

-Você é muito importante para mim, assim como seus conselhos; e você tem uma energia muito boa, é muito bom estar perto de você eu me sinto feliz só em ver o seu olhar e faria de tudo para te ver feliz. –Carlos.

-Carlos... desculpa, mas você está equivocado, não crie esperanças quanto a mim, eu não quero te machucar. Eu te amo, mas não da forma que você pensa e talvez você também não me ame dessa forma. Existe alguém que te ama, mas não sou eu... –digo.

-Eu sei que não tenho chance com você, mas não consigo parar de pensar nisso... –droga eu não quero magoá-lo eu não quero feri-lo. É o Carlos merda, o meu melhor amigo!

-É melhor... –começo.

-Eu ir embora, não é. –diz ele.

-Sim. -digo cabisbaixa.

-Tudo bem, eu vou me informar sobre o Guile... –diz ele saindo.

-Obrigada... –digo.

----------------------------------

É horrível ver uma pessoa se declarando para a mulher que você ama ainda mais quando ela está confusa em relação ao que sente.

-Você está bem? –pergunto indo até ela.

-Sim, estou. Darien o que você faria se descobrisse que tem uma família, que te procura? –onde ela quer chegar com isso?

-Eu não sei quero dizer isso é muito impossível pois eles já teriam me procurado não acha? –pergunto.

-Sim, mas e se ... –começa ela.

-E se o que? –pergunto.

-Nada, deixa pra lá. –diz ela.

-Não, agora você vai dizer. –digo.

-E se...


	10. travessuras do destino?

-E se... esquece, não é assunto meu. E a mãe dele quem é? –pergunta-me ela referindo-se ao Willy.

-Bem, eu não sei... –eu digo a ela que ele não é meu filho? O que eu faço.

-Mama... –ele esta delirando? –Mama...

-Onde está a mãe dele Darien? –pergunta ela nervosa.

-Eu não sei, não tenho a menor idéia de quem seja ela. –desembucho.

-Como assim? –pergunta ela. –Como não sabe quem é a mãe do seu filho?

-Porque eu o adotei. Só por isso, ele não é meu filho biológico! –digo.

-Não? –pergunta ela.

-Não ele não é. –digo.

-Mas isso só pode ser zoação, quero dizer, ele é a sua cara. –é eu achei... espera um minuto.

-Você consegue se levantar? –pergunto.

-Sim, por que? -pergunta ela.

-Vem comigo. –digo indo ajudá-la a levantar.

-Onde você vai me levar? –pergunta-me ela.

-O que você sente perto dele? –pergunto levando-na até o Willy.

-Nada por que? Era para eu sentir algo? –pergunta-me ela.

-Serena, tem certeza? –pergunto ela parece duvidar. –Fale a verdade. –digo.

-Eu não sinto nada perto dele Darien. –diz ela fraca.

--------------------------------------

O Darien teve que ir pra falcudade, e como eu estou um pouco melhor prometi cuidar do menino pra ele. Eu não consigo acreditar que esse menino não é filho dele, como ele pode mentir assim? Como pode negar o próprio filho? Não tem como o menino não ser filho dele, é a cara dele... a menos que ele não saiba. Não pode ser, será?

-Bom dia senhorita, aqui está o seu lanche! –diz-me a enfermeira.

-Escuta, eu queria saber se vocês podem me encaminhar para um exame de DNA? –pergunto.

-Claro senhorita, bem eu vou encaminhá-la, mas devo avisar que ainda demora alguns dias para ficar pronto. –diz ela.

-Qual é a sua opinião a respeito do menino? –pergunto.

-Eu não sei senhorita, mas ele parece estar melhorando, e por incrível que pareça tem algo a ver com a sua entrada aqui. E eu acredito que não existam coincidências...

-Apenas o inevitável. –digo.

-Sim. –será que é ele? O destino seria tão travesso assim comigo a ponto de fazer com que o meu filho seja adotado pelo próprio pai? E se for? E se não for? O que eu faço? Quero dizer esse menino...

o tempo passa, as coisas mudam

a sociedade evolui

as pessoas aprendem

mas alguns

ainda cometem os mesmos erros

o destino joga com cada um

de maneira única e inesperada

não podemos contrariá-lo

podemos adiá-lo

se for o seu destino

-----------------------------------

É difícil dar aulas com as duas pessoas mais importantes para você em um hospital. Se bem que eu não darei aula apenas serei fiscal em uma prova, mas ainda assim.

-------------------------

-Bem como todos devem saber, eu sou o fiscal da prova de matemática/ física vocês têm exatamente três horas para executá-la. E o resto acredito que saibam, não? Assim que as entregar não será permitido conversa... –digo preparando-me para entregar as provas.

Ao chegar ao ultimo aluno da ultima fileira deparo-me com alguém que a muito não vejo, não, não é uma antiga namorada ou algo assim é apenas o irmão da Serena, sim Sammy Tsukino está diante dos meus olhos. E ele sabe quem eu sou, sim pois me lançou um olhar fulminante, certamente me culpa pelo fato da irmã não estar perto dele.

A prova foi bastante tranqüila, apesar de ser muito demorada, enquanto passava de classe em classe pude ver que eles não tinham muitas dificuldades, bem, alguns pois afinal tinha muitos com uma moeda ou contando nos dedos de maneira seletiva como aquelas musiquinhas estilo "minha mão mandou eu escolher este daqui! Mas ..." ou " uni-duni-tê sa-la-mê minguê..." um tanto ridículo, mas no desespero vai tudo.

-Desculpa, mas você vai ter que ficar aqui até ele terminar a prova. –digo ao penúltimo que entrega a prova apontando o irmão da Serena que respondia a prova tranqüilamente.

Depois de algum tempo ele se levanta, me entrega a prova e retorna ao seu lugar para pegar as suas coisas enquanto a jovem vai embora eu vou até a sala dos professores e deixo as provas no lugar marcado.

-Por que você voltou? –pergunta ele quando eu saio da mesma.

-Como? –pergunto.

-É já não bastou tudo o que fez a minha irmã passar? Antes eu não pude ficar do lado dela, mas eu te juro que se você fizer qualquer coisa que seja contra ela, eu acabo com você. Eu não quero vê-la sofrer como ela sofreu. –eu não tenho culpa em tudo, eu não sabia.

-Eu não vou fazê-la sofrer. –digo. –Eu juro, eu preferia a morte ao vê-la assim. Eu morreria quantas vezes fosse preciso para que ela vivesse feliz.

-É? Eu duvido. –diz ele com ódio.

-Escuta, eu sei que não vou te convencer, mas eu amo a sua irmã e se soubesse de tudo não teria ido embora, ou melhor, teria voltado, simplesmente para ficar com ela. Por que afinal, eu fui lá em busca de um futuro, do nosso futuro. –digo.

-Só que você ligou mais para o futuro e esqueceu-se do seu presente! O futuro nem sempre é mais importante do que o presente, e você o pos a cima de tudo. Você não sabe nem a metade do que ela sofreu... você não imagina quanto tempo ela chorou, você não sabe o que é chegar em casa e encontrar a sua irmã com uma adaga, que eu nunca soube de onde saiu, na mão chorando compulsivamente não por querer tirar a sua própria vida mas simplesmente por não conseguir. –eu não acredito nisso.

-Eu não sabia... –começo.

-Cala a boca! Eu juro que se você chegar perto dela eu te mato! –diz ele.

-Então lamento informar que chegou atrasado para o meu enterro. –digo.

-O que ta acontecendo? –pergunta Diana.

-O que ta acontecendo querida Diana é que esse foi o motivo da minha irmã tentar se suicidar lembra? Da ultima vez que ela tentou? Se não fosse por você ela estaria morta agora. –como assim? Diana parece odiar a Serena.

-O Darien? Então era verdade, você foi o... –ela estava assustada.

-Sim, foi ele Diana. –eu realmente não entendi nada.

-Ah, Kami, o que ela deve estar pensando de mim. –diz ela apavorada.

-Por que? –pergunta Sammy.

-Como por que? Ele é o Chiba a fama dele o precede. E você sabe como eu sou. –diz ela.

-Ah, sim, claro. –diz ele.

--------------------

Toc!toc!

-Pode entrar! –digo. –Diana? O que houve? –ela esta com os olhos inchados, como se tivesse chorado muito e eu não me sinto bem vendo os meus amigos chorar.

-Rina... me desculpe... –pede ela correndo até mim.

-O que houve Diana? –pergunto.

-Eu...eu... não sabia...eu juro...eu não sabia...se não eu...não tinha...feito nada. –diz ela chorando compulsivamente.

-Calma, respira... para de chorar... e agora me diz o que aconteceu. –peço.

-Eu não sabia que ele era ele, amiga, me desculpe... –pede-me ela. Sim, Diana e eu somos amigas, muito amigas na verdade. Eu a conheci no mesmo ano em que conheci Carlos, e nós só não andamos juntas por que as minhas amigas não se dão bem com ela, e então ela deixou de andar conosco, mas nós não deixamos de nos falar, até por que somos muito parecidas e temos o mesmo gosto, a prova é que ela se sentiu atraída pelo Darien.

-Shi... você não sabia, eu não te culpo, afinal quem não se apaixonaria por ele? –pergunto sorrindo.

-Mas ele... –começa ele.

-Não amiga, ele é livre para ficar com quem quiser, se por acaso ele ficar com você é por que o nosso amor não existe mais, e se ele voltar é por que ele me ama. –digo.

-Ele te ama, ele falou com tanta convicção. –para quem? Para ela?

-Pra quem ele disse isso? –pergunto.

-Pro seu irmão. –diz ela.

-O Sammy? –pergunto.

-Sim, o Sammy. Lembra que o vestibular de inverno é essa semana? –pergunta-me ela.

-Ah, sim, tinha me esquecido. –digo.

-E você? –pergunta-me ela.

-Eu o que? –pergunto.

-O que você sente por ele? –pergunta-me ela.

-Eu não sei. –digo olhando para o menino.

-Ele é o seu filho? –pergunta-me ela.

-Eu não sei, realmente não sei, talvez seja, mas... ai eu realmente não sei. –digo.

-Calma, agora é você que está nervosa. –diz ela.

-É, o nervosismo não vai ajudar não é? –pergunto.

-Não. –diz ela sorrindo. –A melhor maneira de saber é fazendo um exame. –diz ela.

-Sim, é...-alguém abre a porta de forma brusca.

-Desculpa, eu achei que o Darien estivesse aqui... –diz Rei. –Serena? O que houve? –pergunta ao me ver.

-Nada. –digo.

-Como assim nada? O que você ta fazendo aqui? Esperando a hora passar? –pergunta-me ela.

-E se for? –pergunto.

-Serena fale a verdade eu me preocupo com você. –diz ela.

-Agora eu não preciso da sua preocupação. –digo.

-Por quanto tempo mais você vai ficar assim, por que não pode esquecer o passado? –pergunta-me ela.

-Por que o passado me deixou uma marca muito profunda que é difícil de ser esquecida. –digo.

-Por falar nisso como está a Akiko, e o bebê? –pergunto virando-me para Diana.

-Eles estão bem, pelo que eu ouvi ela ainda não disse nada aos seus pais por que tem medo da reação deles. –diz ela.

-Eu quero estar com ela quando ela disser, tomara que eles não sejam como os meus. Mas mesmo se forem ela vai ter o meu apoio. –digo, Rei ainda esta na porta ouvindo.

-E a mim também. –diz Diana.

-É o momento em que ela mais vai precisar das amigas. -digo sorrindo. –E eu quero estar lá perto dela, dando o meu apoio.

- Como eu queria ter te conhecido mais cedo. –diz Diana.

-Por que? –pergunto.

-Por que tudo teria sido diferente. –diz ela.

-É... –digo sorrindo.

-Bem eu vou ter que sair, eu tenho que terminar umas coisas, na verdade eu tenho que terminar o trabalho. –diz ela.

-Di, pega o meu e entrega pro Darien? –pergunto.

-Claro. – diz ela saindo.

-Engaçado, pra duas pessoas que se odeiam vocês se entendem muito bem. –diz Rei.

-As aparências enganam. –digo. –As vezes podemos confiar mais em nossos inimigos do que em nossos supostos amigos. –digo.

-Eu só não consigo entender quando aquela menina gentil e amável se transformou em você. –diz ela.

-Quando? Bem quando as supostas amigas dela lhe viraram as costas quando ela mais precisava de um ombro pra desabafar. É muito fácil estender a mão a pequenos problemas, mas nós só conhecemos os nossos verdadeiros amigos, quando eles ficam para nos ajudar, e é ai que vemos em quem podemos confiar, foi ai que eu vi que eu estava cercada de amigos, mas nenhum com quem pudesse contar. –digo. –Foi ai que eu mudei.

-Mas nós estamos arrependidas. –diz ela.

-Seu arrependimento, não vai trazer o meu filho de volta. –digo.

-Nós não temos culpa da morte dele. –diz ela.

-Ele não morreu. –digo.

-Claro que sim Serena, seus pais estavam lá, eles viram o bebê nascer morto! –diz ela.

-Você estava lá para saber?


	11. lembranças que eu não lembro

Antes de mais nada eu quero pedira a todas (isso inclui os rapazes, por que eu mudei a regra, quando tiver uma menina no meio de varios rapazes será elas e não eles.) desculpas pois posso acabar não postando uma vez por semana como antes, uma vez que estou fazendo cursinho e não tenho tempo nem pra respirar. Gomenasai!

------------------------

-Não, eu realmente não estava lá, mas tenho certeza de que não deve ter ocorrido algo tão ruim quanto você diz afinal, eram os Seus pais. -diz ela.

-Sim, Hino, eram os meus pais, mas ainda assim, eles me machucaram, ainda assim, eles me tiraram a coisa que eu mais queria, ainda assim eles desturiram a minha vida, por que eles não me deixaram decidir. -digo.

-E você continua falando como se o menino estivesse vivo. -diz ela.

-E ele está, onde eu não sei, mas sei que está na verdade eu sempre soube, mas não queria acreditar que meus pais fossem capaz daquilo, mas eu sinto algo tão forte aqui dentro é como se a Riniee estivesse por perto. -digo.

-Mas ela esta Serena ela ainda não foi embora. -diz ela.

-Você não entendeu Rei, talvez você não entenda afinal é algo meu, mas tudo bem. -digo.

-Serena, você sempre foi tão diferente. -como? -Sim, você estava sempre sorrindo e era a unica que nunca se abria quando tinha problemas, por que? -pergunta-me ela.

-Eu não entendi. -minto.

-Eu sempre achei que você fosse sonsa mas agora eu percebo que você nunca foi sonsa, você sempre estava um passo a frente, mas nem por isso se irritava com nós quando ficavamos bravas com você por estar sempre atrás. Você nos guiava não é? -pergunta-me ela.

-Como assim? -pergunto.

-Você sabe do qeu eu estou falando, você sempre estava um passo a frente de nós incluindo da Amy, não é? Mas nem por isso você tirava a chance dela de aprender a ter confiança em si mesma não é? E você não foi assim só com ela, você foi assim com todas nós comigo. Mas e o que nós fizemos por você? - Rei... ela esta chorando. -Você nos ofereceu a tua amizade, você nos observou de perto nos permitindo errar e aprender com os nossos erros e quando precisou de nós, te viramos as costas.

-Hino, fico feliz que tenha percebido os teus erros porém, a ferida ainda é muito grande e talvez demore um pouco para que eu tenha confiança em você como antes. -digo.

-Isso quer dizer... -começa ela.

-Sim quer dizer que eu te perdoo. -respondo.

-Ah, Serena obrigada... -diz ela abraçando-me.

-Rei você sabe por que a Riniee veio ao passao? -pergunto.

-Pra treinar. -diz ela.

-Rei, você não acha que o que está acontecendo entre Darien e eu não está alterando o futuro? Ela veio pra ca, para quem sabe salvar o mundo dela, eu duvido que o meu ego futuro tenha deixado ela vir. Na certa ela veio escondida correndo o risco de nunca mais ver seus pais de novo, mas sabendo que talvez seja a unica que possa fazer alguma coisa. -digo tentando não transparecer que a dor começou novamente.

-Mas o qu ela pode fazer? -eu sei o que ela pode fazer e ela também sabe... -Serena, o que houve?

-Eu... eu estou fraca. -digo com dificuldade.

-Sim mas isso é normal, você está se recuperando, mas afinal, o que você tem? -pergunta-me ela.

-... -respiro fundo, olho para o menino. -Eu vou morrer Rei, se eu não achar o meu filho ele e eu irmeos morrer. -digo.

-Mas e se ele já estever morto? -pergunta-me ela.

-Ele não está, senão eu estaria bem. -digo.

-Isso é imposivel, isso não pode acontecer. -diz ela chorando. -Não agora que você me perdoou Sere você não pode, você não merece morrer. -diz ela chorando.

-Rei... eu pre...ci...so en...con...trar o meu fi...lho. Po...por fa...vor, não con...te ao Da...ri...en o que eu dis...se e...le vai fi...car mu..i...to cha...te..a...do. -digo.

-Não Serena, ele vai morrar, se você morrer ele morre! -diz ela.

-Rei, is...so não é ver...da...de. -droga, o que está acontecendo... eu ainda tenho três semanas.

-Sere? Serena? SERENA? -a voz dela está tão longe.

---------------------------------------

Engrassado, eu me acostumei a ver a Serena durante toda a semana e agora eu estou um dia longe dela e agora umas horas longe dela faz o meu coração se apertar, tive que sair correndo da Universidade para poder vê-la e comprovar que ela está bem.

-Darien... - ela estava chorando compulsivamente.

-Rei o qeu houve? -pergunto.

-A Serena, ela ta muito mal. -diz ela chorando. Kami por que eu não vim antes?

-O que ela tem? -pergunto.

-Ela desmaiou. -diz ela.

-Como? -pergunto. -O que aconteceu? -peqrgunto entrando correndo no quarto.

-Darien ela disse que... -ela esta morrendo eu sinto a cada minuto que passa sua energia mais fraca.

-Está morrendo... não há nada que eu possa fazer há? -pergunto olhando para Rei.

-Sim, encotre o filho de vocês. Ela acredita tanto que ele esta vivo que encontrando-o fará com que ela melhore. -diz ela.

-Você não acredita que nosso filho esteja vivo não é? -pergunto.

-Não. -diz ela. -Porém se ele estiver, ele pode salvá-la, ou melhor ambos podem se salvar por que eles estão morrendo, foi o que ela disse.

-Eu não posso perder meu filho e a mulher que amo, isso não é justo. -digo olhando-na.

-Darien, entenda, ele não esta vivo. -diz ela. -Serena apenas deseja de todo o coração ter o filho nos braços. -diz ela.

-----------------------------

_Estava tudo escuro, a jovem estava com um pouco de medo, a ultima coisa que se lembrava era de estar na cama do hospital falando com Rei Hino._

_-Mamãe... -ouve uma voz chorosa._

_-Quem esta ai? -pergunta com medo._

_-Mamãe, por favor, é seu neto! - de repente o local começa a clariar. -Papai! -e la estava ela, como há alguns anos, pedindo a seus pais que lhe entendessem._

_-Não Serena, você não tem idéia do quanto desgraçou a nossa familia. -diz a mãe dela envergonhada. -O que eu direi as minhas amigas quando elas souberem de você?_

_-Mamãe, eu amo o Darien e ele me ama, este bebê é fruto do nosso amor. -diz a jovem chorando._

_A jovem que revia a cena como um espectador sentiu um forte aperto no coração, pois ele começara a bater, pela primeira vez em anos sentiu que estava viva, as palavras de seu ego passado despertaram algo que estava a muito adormecido em seu ser. Ao ver a si mesma defendendo com unhas e dentes seu amor mesmo que contra seus proprios pais a jovem percebeu o quão vazia a vida tinha sido nestes ultimos anos._

_-É, e onde ele esta agora? -pergunta seu pai duramente._

_-Ele... -começa a jovem ainda chorando._

_-Ele não está aqui não é? Você nem sabe se ele vai voltar! Ele vai acabar ficando por lá e te esquecendo. -diz a mãe dela. -Você é uma desgraça, sempre foi, vocÊ desonrrou o nome da familia! E agora como poderei sair nas ruas com uma filha que é mãe solteira e mais, uma filha de 16 anos._

_-Mamãe... -começa a jovem._

_-Amanhã iremos ao médico ver como podemos acabar com esse problema. -diz e mãe dela._

_-Eu não tenho nem um problema. Eu estou gravida, do homem que eu amo e eu quero muito esse filho! -diz a jovem. -E não vou abortar._

_-Não vai? É o que vamos ver! -diz o pai dela. -Va arrumar as suas coisas por que você vai pra casa dos teus tios._

_A jovem que observava a tudo segue seu go passado até o seu quarto. Apesar de saber que isso era passado seu coração estava apertado e a vontade de chorar era imensa, ela se via chorando compulsivamente com os olhos vermelhos e inchados, arrumando a mala._

_-Serena... não chore, eles são seus pais eles só querem o seu bem. -diz uma gata preta com uma lua crescente na testa._

_-Eles querem me obrigar a matar o meu filho! Como quer que eu os entenda? -pergunta a jovem._

_-Serena, eles são seus pais. -diz a gata._

_-Eu não tenho pais, meus pais morreram, mamãe morreu para que eu pudesse viver, e o meu pai morreu antes que eu nascesse!_

_A jovem que observava tudo sabia exatamente de quem a menina falava, e quanto mais observava, mais seu coração se comprimia. Ela observou a menina enquanto o tempo passava, até que viu ela novamente discutindo com seus pais, porém agora estavam na cidade de Kyoto e a menina estava com a gravidez em estágio avançado._

_-Mãe eu preciso falar com o Darien, eu preciso avisá-lo! -diz a jovem desepesperada._

_-E o que você quer? Sabe o quanto custa uma ligação para os EUA? -pergunta a mãe dela brava?_

_-Você já não gastou tanto dinheiro enviando estas correspondencias? -pergunta o pai dela._

_-Mas ele não respondeu. -diz ela._

_-E não passou pela sua cabeça que ele queira este bebê tanto quanto nós o queremos? -pergunta a mãe dela._

_-ISSO NÃO É VERDADE! O DARIEN ME AMA EL... -a jovem começa a sentir contrações._

_A mulher que revia os aconteceimentos sabia que logo poderia ver o rosto do seu filho, pois foi nesse mesmo dia que ele nasceu, e pela primeira vez veria o rosto do seu filho, o verdadeiro rosto dele, uma vez que semrpe sonhara com ele como se ele fosse réplica do pai, e veria se seus pais mentiram-lhe quando disseram que ele nascera morto ou eles simplesmente tinham levado-no para um orfanato._

_-Vos agrada o que veis? - de repente ela houve uma voz desconhecida, alguém que certamente estava fazendo com que ela relembrasse estes momentos._

_-QUEM ESTÁ AI? -pergunta ela com medo._

_-Não interessa quem sou e sim o que viestes ver. -diz a voz._

_-E o que eu vim ver? -pergunta a jovem._

_-Vós teins certeza que não sabeis? -pergunta a voz._

_-Tenho, eu já passei por isso, não preciso rever! -diz ela._

_-Estes anos de dor não puderam mudar-vos? Ainda pensais como criança. -diz a voz._

_-E quem sois vós para julgar-me? Respodeis! -diz a jovem agora com o simbolo de lua crescente na testa. Porém não obteve resposta e as cenas voltaram._

_-Kenji, é nossa filha... -dizia a mulher ao marido enquanto olhava para o berçário, onde havia apenas um bebê, de cabelinhos pretinhos e olhinhos azuis como os da mãe._

_-Eu sei Ikuko, e eu quero muito que ela seja feliz. -disse seu esposo._

_-Kenji ela vai nos odiar. -diz a mulher._

_-Eu prefiro correr o risco de ser odiado pela minha filha ao vê-la sem futuro, um dia quem sabe possamos devolvê-lo. -diz homem._

_-Kenji..._

_-É pelo bem dela Ikuko..._

_A jovem sentiu a tristeza dos dois ela não conseguia odiá-los como jurou fazer se descobrisse que seu filho estava vivo. "Eles fizeram isso pelo meu bem... eu sei que eles erraram, ams eles fizeram pelo meu bem, eles me deram de certa forma a oportunidade de ter um futuro, mesmo que eu os odiasse para sempre."_

----------------------------------------------

-Serena... -droga, eu não posso suportar perdê-la. Não dá eu a amo tanto que não consigo imaginar minha vida sem ela.

-Darien... - ela acordou, graças aos Deuses.

-Serena.. -abraço-a como se quizesse comprovar que ela esta bem e afastar o medo de perdê-la ao menos por hora.

-D-da-r-ri-e-en. -diz ela com dificuldade... -E-eu p-pr-pre-c-ci-s-so, e-eu p-pr-pre-c-cis-so v-ver m-me-u-us p-pa-i-is. P-po-por f-fa v-vo-vor.

-Sim, eu vou atras deles. -digo.

-R-ra-p-pi-d-do p-po-por f-

-M-ma-m-ma... -Willy? Droga ele esta muito agitado.

-William! -corro até ele ew me parte o coração o que vejo, ele está lutando por ar, ele está tão mal quanto ela, e os médicos não sabem o que ele tem.

-D-da-r-ri-e-en... -Serena... William... o que eu faço, por favor, eu preciso de ajuda... -D-da-r-ri-e-en l-li-g-ga p-pr-pra m-mi-n-nh-nha c-ca-s-sa m-mm-ma-m-mu-cha sa-sa-be o que fa-fa-z-zer.

------------------------------------------

Dlin Dlon! - Uma senhora de longos cabelos prateados presos em ondango tocava a campainha de uma casa em Minatto.

-Sim? Q-qu-que-quem é você? -a senhora de cabelos azuis que abrira a porta espanta-se ao ver uma mulher identica a sua filha porém de cabelos prateados ao invés de dourados como ouro.

-Sois a senhora Tsukino? -pergunta a de cabelos prateados.

-Sim e você quem é? -pergunta a de cabelos azuis.

-Sou Serenity, filha legitima da deusa Selene. -diz Serenity.

-E quer que eu acredite nisso? -pergunta a de cabelos azuis.

-Sim Ikuko, acreditastes quando fostes mais jovem. -disse Serenity. -Por que não o fazeis agora?

-Co-como sabe? -pergunta a mulher.

-Ikuko,observo-te há muito ou achais que não ficaria perto da segunda mãe da minha filha? -pergunta Serenity.

-Como assim? -pergunta Ikuko.

-Serenity minha filha que eu enviei a esta era e nasceu como vossa filha Serena. -Ikuko fica chocada.

-Isso só pode ser piada. -diz ela.

-Não é nenhuma piada e agora ela esta morrendo por vossa causa. -diz Serenity.

-Claro que é, faz tempo que eu não vejo minha filha. -diz Ikuko.

-É exatamente por isso que vim aqui, Serenity quer ver-vos. -diz Serenity.

-Você já esta me vendo. -diz Ikuko.

-Eu, não, a princesa Serenity. -diz a rainha.

-------------

Faz tempo que Darien ligou para mamucha, temo que não possa ver mamãe e papai novamente, Darien teve que ir para casa, mas logo regressará, Rei foi atras das meninas eu preciso libertar a todos das dores que minhas magoas causaram, eu estou morrendo e não quero deixar sofrimento. "Filho querido me perdoe por não te achar"

-Serenity...

-Mamãe...


	12. perdoando

VVVVVOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLTTTTTTTTEEEEIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! e trouxe um pequenino cap, e quero pedir desculpas mas eu tava sem idéia para esta fic, e ela ta terminando olha só q triste. Ah sim, eu estou escrevendo uma de INUYASHA. QUANDO O AMOR É INEVITAVÉL (I e II) leiam por favor.

-------------------------------------------

A visão que o Sr. e a srª. Tsukino tiveram ao entrar no quarto foi a pior possível. Sua filha mais velha, uma menina que antes fora cheia de vida e de alegria agora estava em um leito de hospital morrendo aos poucos, ver ela chamando-os com dificuldade foi a pior coisa que poderia acontecer-lhos. Seus olhos que antes cheios de vida não possuíam mais aquela luz, ela não parecia mais a mesma.

-P-po-por f-fa-v-vo-vor s-se a-p-pr-pro-x-xi-m-me-mem. -ao ouvir isso Ikuko teve vontade de morrer, era como se realmente ela tivesse culpa nisso. Aproximaram-se e ficaram ao seu lado olhando-na com cuidado, e com carinho.

-Serena, aqui está a água que você me pediu e a Rei já foi chamar as meninas. -quando eles viram o jovem entrar pela porta do quarto não sabiam o que fazer, o homem que eles alegaram que não voltaria pela filha deles estava ali junto a ela. Foi então que eles perceberam o quão mal fizeram a ela.

-M-ma-m-ma... - o menino começou novamente a ter dificuldades para respirar, o que fez com que todos no quarto olhassem-no. Não foi difícil perceber o constrangimento dos pais dela ao vê-lo, se não era seu neto certamente era muito parecido com ele.

-Willy... - ao ver o homem de cabelos pretos aproximar-se do menino, constataram quão grande era o amor que ele dedicaria ao filho e a esposa e mais uma vez sentiram-se os piores seres do universo ao ver a menina que eles tanto amam debilitada.

-M-ma-m-mã-mãe e-eu p-pr-pre-c-ci-s-so d-di-z-ze-zer q-qu-que e-eu n-nã-não t-te-n-nh-nho q-qu-que d... -a jovem busca ar compulsivamente, todos no quarto se altearam.

-Põe a mascara, por favor, meu amor. -ela há algum tempo já vinha usando mascara de oxigênio para poder respirar melhor, em parte ajudava.

-P-pa-p-pe-pel. -pede ela.

O jovem sai correndo atrás de papel, talvez ela não se exaltasse tanto ao escrever como ocorreria se ela falasse. Ele a estava perdendo, ela estava morrendo, e ele novamente ficaria só por que o menino que ele adotou também estava mor... _"Ambos podem se salvar por que eles estão morrendo, foi o que ela disse" _O jovem pega as folhas e uma caneta e volta correndo para o quarto; ao entrar lá todos estavam com uma cara de enterro e Serena estava de olhos fechados.

-Não, ela não... -ele não tem coragem de continuar temendo a verdade.

-D-da-r-ri-e-en... -ele da um suspiro de alivio e corre até ela.

-Eu estou aqui. -ela lhe sorri como resposta, um sorriso fraco, porém de certa forma feliz.

-M-me d-de-des-c-cu... -começa ela com dificuldade.

-Shiii você não tem que se desculpar e sim eu, pois foi tudo culpa minha, eu fui atrás de um futuro e esqueci de cuidar do presente. -diz o jovem beijando as mãos dela de maneira carinhosa.

A jovem põe-se a escrever envolveu-se tanto nas palavras que dizia que volta e meia estava com os olhos marejados, escrevia como se fosse a ultima coisa que poderia fazer.

-----------------------

A jovem corria apressadamente pelas ruas da cidade não sabia ao certo quanto tempo tinha, porém sabia que era muito pouco, por isso, deveria encontrá-las rápido, pois elas também tinham o direito de serem desculpadas.

-Rei que bom que você está aqui. -exclama uma loira que acabava de sair de um ginásio onde se ouviam bolas quicando.

-Mina, não temos tempo. -diz a morena.

-O que houve? -pergunta a loira preocupada.

-É a Serena. -diz a morena.

-O que tem ela? Quebrou a unha? O salto? -pergunta a loira sarcasticamente.

-Ela está morrendo. -diz a outra séria.

-Quê?!? Isso é piada não é? -indaga a loira incrédula.

-Não, quem me dera se fosse, mas ela esta morrendo. -diz a outra.

-Oh Kami... -ela se apoia na parede com medo de cair após a noticia. -Mas não faz nem um mês que nós discutimos no corredor e ela estava cheia de energia para brigar conosco ou pra...oh Kami... -ela começou a chorar compulsivamente. -Ela não pode...

A morena entendo a amiga simplesmente abraçou-a para confortá-la, e tentava não chorar, pois também tinha muita vontade de chorar queria acordar em sua cama e ver seus mangás espalhados pelo chão e Serena gargalhando das histórias que lia, mas não ia mais, nunca mais ouviria aquela gargalhada.

-Vamos temos que nos dividir e encontrar as outras. -diz a morena.

-Como assim? -pergunta a loira.

-Serena quer nos ver. -diz a morena.

-Tah então vamos.

---------------------------------

Ouvia-se de longe uma algazarra por culpa de uma nova florista da floricultura Haruna, ela era uma menina que estudava botânica a universidade, uma jovem muito bela, porém com dificuldades para achar namorado, pois se achava estranhamente horrenda devido a sua altura, uma jovem simpática e meiga, adora cozinhar e sair com as amigas e vive sonhando com o príncipe encantado, esta é Litha kino.

-Mina que bom que... o que houve? -pergunta ao ver os olhos da amiga inchados. -Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Litha... -a loira abraçou-se na amiga.

-O que aconteceu? Eu estou preocupada. -disse a morena.

-A Serena, ela está morrendo. -diz a loira.

-Como?!? -pergunta a morena.

-Eu não sei, a Rei disse que ela quer nos ver. -disse a loira.

-----------------------------------

A jovem estagiaria do hospital de Tokyo estava em seu horário de descanso, faz pouco tempo que conseguiu este estágio e não gostou nem um pouco da maneira pela qual conseguiu, ela era a segunda da lista, a primeira era Serena Tsukino uma jovem que admirava muito, mas estranhamente tinha desaparecido.

-Ami que bom que eu te encontrei, bem, eu não esperava te encontrar logo aqui. -diz a morena.

-O que houve Rei, algum problema? -pergunta e jovem nervosa.

-A Serena... -começa a outra.

-O que tem ela? -pergunta Ami.

-Ela está morrendo... os médicos não sabem o que ela tem. -diz a morena.

-A paciente estranha é ela? Oh Kami... -a jovem de cabelos azuis não tivera tempo de saber quem era a paciente que possuía uma doença estranha porem sabia que ela não sobreviveria segundo lhe diziam, parecia que a cada hora seu estado ficava pior, ela estava definhando aos poucos, não só ela como seu companheiro de quarto e os exames e os remédios só estavam piorando seu caso.

-Ami, ela quer ver-nos antes de... - a morena simplesmente não pode terminar o que começara a falar, pões-se a chorar desesperadamente.

-Rei... acalme-se e diga o que está acontecendo com ela. -pede a de cabelos azuis.

-Ami, ela está morrendo, ela está muito fraca. -diz a morena. -Ela quer seu filho, ela acredita que ele esta vivo.

-E o que você acha? -pergunta Amy.

-Eu acho que não, quero dizer, o senhor e a senhora Tsukino não seriam capazes disso.

-Eu também acho, mas eles não pensam como nós Rei, na verdade nós erramos não é? Ela nos pediu apoio e não um lugar para se escorar. –diz a jovem de cabelos azuis. –Eu passei os últimos anos me perguntando se realmente havíamos feito a coisa certa. Será que se nós a tivéssemos amparado ela não teria tido mais força para lutar por seu futuro e quem sabe esse menino hoje não estivesse com ela, vivo.

-Ami, acho que agora é tarde não é? É tarde para mudarmos o passado, nós erramos em nossa decisão e temos que agüentar as conseqüências. –diz a morena.

--------------------------

-Serenity, filha, olha para mim. –pede a rainha interrompendo Serena que escrevia compulsivamente. –Desfaça. –diz ela seriamente, porém, Serena nega com a cabeça. –Rina, escuta você precisa desfazer. –diz ela novamente e recebe outra resposta negativa. –Serenity eu ordeno que desfaça a barreira!

-Que barreira? –pergunto.

-A barreira que ela pos na Terra. –diz a rainha.

-E por que ela fez isso? –pergunta Shingo.

-Por que ela ainda ama o príncipe da Terra, o pai do filho dela. –diz ela olhando para mim.

-Rina, por favor, desfaça a barreira. –peço.

-Pequenina como você esta? –pergunta o senhor Joaquim entrando no quarto acompanhado de seu filho. A jovem apenas sorri em resposta.

-Sabe, eu achei o orfanato onde o seu filho estava. –vejo os pais dela se assustarem com o que ele acabara de falar. –E adivinha ele foi adotado. –diz ele sorrindo. –Mas você não sabe por quem...

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! –grita ela em dor. Corro até ela e vejo uma energia entrando no corpo dela.

-SERENA!!!!!!!!!! – o corpo dela esta... está mais quente...

-Darien... o nosso filho.. –sussurra ela. –Mamãe, por favor, me alcance o seu neto.

-Que?

-------------------------------TO BE CONTINUED-------------

Vocês ainda vão ter que me aturar hahahahaha!!! (sorry, ela caiu do berço quando era pequena)


End file.
